Children of Shadows and Foxes
by Cool-Hanyou
Summary: When Kyuubi manipulate Naruto's anatomy to allow him to have kids what crazy things will happen.Will Shika survive parent hood. YaoiShounenai Mpreg Check it out please lol ShikaNaru
1. Naruchan's Birthday

Pairings: ShikaNaru KakIru for now will take request on other pairings.

Warning: I'm telling you now that there is yaoi/shounen-ai.. That means there will boys on boy action and pairing. If something like this disturbs you then don't read. There will also be strong language etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters because if I did then the whole show would different. (LOL)

Chapter1: Naru-chan Birthday

"Wonder what I should get him. Hmm maybe a…..no that's dumb. Dammit this is so troublesome." Shikamaru said to himself. He was never really good at shopping. But he had to today or else he might find himself sleeping alone tonight. He was looking for something to get his Naru-chan for his birthday.

"Hey Shika!" he heard his named being called by his best friend Chouji.

"Hey Chouji!" he Shikamaru yelled back as his friend ran up to him. 'Maybe Chouji can me pick something'

"Whatcha up to Shika?" Chouji asked.

"Shopping" Shikamaru replied to the kind of stupid question he was standing in the middle of the market after all.

"For what?" he asked happily.

"I'm trying to find something to get Naruto for his birthday." Shikamaru said dropping his head in an exasperated way. "But you know how I am at shopping"

"Yeah you suck at shopping." Chouji laughed. "Well I would stick around and help you but I've gotta go see Asuma. Later Shika!" Chouji said running off.

"Well guess I'm on my own." Shikamaru looked at various stores through the window. None of them seemed to have anything he thought his blond lover would like. 'Hhmm it's almost time for me to go home. Gotta hurry and find something.'

* * *

Naruto was waiting for his brunette boyfriend to return. He had said that he had to go on a mission. Naruto was mad that he had gone on a mission the day before his birthday. But he quickly dismissed it because was too busy thinking about his Shika-chan. 'Dammit when is he coming back!' Naruto thought cuddling up to a fox plushie Shikamaru had bought him not too long ago.

Then Naruto heard the door being unlocked. He suddenly felt even more energetic than usual.

"I'm home." Shikamaru stated from the doorway. He suddenly found himself holding a blond blue eyed Naruto. Naruto leaned his head up to kiss Shikamaru on the lips. It was a chaste kiss but it served to show that Naruto was happy that his lover was back home.

"You missed me huh?" Shikamaru asked already knowing the answer to question he had just asked.

"YOU KNOW I DID! And why the hell would accept a mission right before my birthday! OOOOHHH you make me so mad sometimes!" Naruto started to scream.

"I told you I'd be back by dinner time and I am. So what's your problem?" Shikamaru drawled.

"I MISSED YOU, YOU LAZY ASSHOLE! THAT'S WHATS WRONG WITH ME!" Naruto yelled back.

"Ok I get the message so I can come in and could you please STOP yelling in my ear" Shikamaru felt silly 'Why should I have to ask to come in my own house?'

Naruto realized that he was overeating about something silly and stepped aside to let his love into the house.

"So you think that little kiss is gonna satisfy?" Shikamaru asked seductively. He walked up behind Naruto and snaked his arms around the blonde's waist. When he felt a warm body up against his he leaned back into Shika's chest.

"Well that's too bad. I'm not sure in the mood today." Naruto snickered teasingly.

"Well I'm just gonna have to make you in the mood now won't I?" Shika replied. With that said he attacked Naruto's neck. He started with small chaste kisses on the section of his neck that connected to his head. Then he slowly licked down the slender neck causing the blonde in his arms to writhe. When he started to suck on his sensitive spot the smaller teen couldn't help but to moan.

"Mmm" was all that he could utter. (well it's not really an utter since he didn't really say anything) The blond winced in pleasure when he felt his lover bite at his neck. The bite would leave a significant mark. Satisfied with mark that he had left, Shikamaru's hand crept into Naruto's pants. He unbuttoned them quickly and pulled on a half erected member that belonged to Naruto. (trust me it ain't gonna stay that way** XD**)

Shikamaru started to guide them to couch not letting go of his lover's member. All this had Naruto getting harder by the second. Naruto sat between Shikamaru legs leaning back against his chest. (again) He could feel Shika's erection poking at him through his pants. Then Shikamaru turned Naruto's head to face him. He gazed into deep blue eyes before catching his lips in a passionate kiss. He traced Naruto's bottom lip with his tongue asking for a much wanted entrance. The blonde soon obliged.

As they continued their assault on each other's mouth Naruto couldn't help but wonder if he was he giving in too easily. But then he just decided to just go with the flow. As he continued to moan into _his _Shika's mouth he found himself touching him in placing that made him want Shikamaru inside him even more. (what a pervert lol XD)

"Wait a second I'm supposed to be mad at you!" Naruto pulled realizing that his lover was trying to distract him.

"Not to me you shouldn't, but to you I guess you should be." Shikamaru stated confusing Naruto.

"Uh what?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Just relax and enjoy it." Shikamaru replied starting to kiss Naruto again.

"Hey wait a minute today's my birthday so where my present?" Naruto asked while pulling away. "And it better be good" he added.

"This is your present." Shikamaru replied with a smirk.

"No it's not cause can this whenever I want to." Naruto spat back getting a little irritated.

"I'll give it to you later now lets finish what we started" Shika begged inching his way down Naruto back and reaching the bottom rim of his shirt.

"Sometimes you're so impatient" replied as he decided to let his boyfriend continue with his ministrations. Naruto turned around all the way to face Shika fully. That's when Shikamaru decided he was tired of Naruto's shirt and quickly disposed of it throw it across the room. Naruto didn't want to be the only one without a shirt so he did the same to his love. Naruto leaned in closer causing their bare chests to touch making them both moan from the heat of each other. Shikamaru was pretty much fully aroused by now and he was getting more restless by the second as he explored the cave that was Naruto's mouth. The same could be said for Naruto as they continued to grope each other more hungrily.

"Lose the pants now" Shikamaru whispered demandingly. Naruto obeyed happily. Shikamaru watched as Naruto rushed to get his pants off. Naruto managed to get pants leaving his boxers.

"Boxers too" Shikamaru said with a smirk. Naruto blushed at his demand. "What are you blushing for it's not like I've never seen naked before." Shikamaru replied to Naruto's blush.

"I know but it's awkward if I'm naked and you still have yours pants on." Naruto said looking Shikamaru in the eye. Shikamaru sighed and started to unzip his pants as well. Naruto started to pull down his orange boxers as Shikamaru pulled down his pants. Shikamaru couldn't help but gaze at Naruto.

'Damn he's so cute when he's naked. I mean he cute all the time but….' Shikamaru trailed off with his thought as Naruto started to get impatient.

"Hello Shika snapped out of it" Naruto said snapping Shikamaru out of his thoughts and getting his mind back on the matter at hand.

"Oh, sorry love I was thinking how good you looked in your birthday suit." Shika replied making Naruto blushed again. With that said Shikamaru finished undressing. Then he sat back down on the couch and pulled Naruto back onto his lap. The feel of Shikamaru warm skin against his had Naruto going crazy. Shikamaru place very quick kisses on Naruto's lips as he trailed his hand to his ass and rubbed vigorously. Shikamaru reached over to his abandoned pants and pulled out a tube of lube. (Why he kept it in his pants I don't know XD lol) Shikamaru captured Naruto's lips again but this time in a more passionate kiss.

Naruto's mind was full of lust because to tell the truth all he could think of was Shikamaru being inside him.

With lips still locked with Naruto's, Shikamaru opened the tube and squeezed some of the contents onto three of his fingers. While his love was distracted he slipped one finger in to relax him. Naruto noticed but didn't really pay attention he was too caught up.

"Mmm" Naruto moaned. With that Shikamaru added another finger stretching him even more. Naruto started to writhe with pleasure but Shikamaru held him in place with his free hand. When Naruto seemed relaxed enough he added the third and final finger. Naruto winced at the slight pain the finger had caused him. But then that was quickly forgotten as he arched his back and moaned loudly. Shikamaru had touched that special spot that makes you just want to cum as soon as it is touched. Shikamaru loved touching that spot that made his blond uncontrollably aroused. So he touched the spot a couple more times before Naruto begged him "Shika inside…."

"Hn" Shikamaru sounded with smirk. Then he removed his fingers. Shikamaru grabbed hold of the tube again, squeezed more into his palm and covered his member in the lube. Then he positioned his member at Naruto's entrance. (All while doing this in a sitting position on the couch how experienced LOL) "Are you ready?" Shikamaru asked caringly.

"Uh huh" Naruto responded, eyes glazed over with pleasure.

With that Shikamaru eased in his pretty damn huge member into his blond lover. Naruto winced a bit but gave the signal for Shika to continue by thrusting downwards. Shikamaru then grasped Naruto's hips and starting thrust him downward onto his member. Slow at first but with each thrust the tempo got faster. Naruto was starting to sweat all over as was Shikamaru. Their breath began to quicken and get heavier. As the thrusts went on Naruto's mind was just blank from all the pleasure that he felt. But then Naruto couldn't hold in the moans anymore as Shika hit that spot again but with his cock this time making it even more pleasurable. Hearing his love moan caused Shika to let one slip as well.

"Ahh….Naruto you're so damn tight!" Shika groaned.

"Mmm" was all that came from Naruto's lips as Shikamaru picked up the pace. As Shikamaru continued to touch the spot and pound into him, Naruto soon reached his peek. He arched his back, threw back his head, moaned out his love's name and shot his load. Shikamaru soon felt the tight walls around his member get tighter he thrust a few more time before he came deep inside Naruto as he called his name. Shikamaru exited Naruto letting him settle in between his legs. Naruto leaned up against his lover.

"That was amazing, as always." Naruto said with a satisfied tone.

"And you were tight, as always." Shikamaru laughed when Naruto faked punched him in the stomach.

"You jerk" Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah but you still love me." Shikamaru whispered.

"Why, I don't know." Naruto mocked.

"Hn" Shikamaru replied as he wrapped his arms around Naruto. He nuzzled into his neck. Naruto giggled for about a minute. "What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Naruto replied before he started to drift off to sleep. Shikamaru dismissed it went to sleep himself.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the smell of cooking. He looked over to the digital clock that was on to end table next to couch and saw that is was 9:30p.m. He got up and winced at the pain he felt in his rear. Rubbing his ass he walked into kitchen to find Shikamaru cooking in his boxers. For some reason he thought it looked sexy. He walked up behind his boyfriend and just watched not making a sound. " Finally awake huh Naruto?" Shikamaru asked surprising his blond.

"How'd you know I was awake?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"My shadow told me" he replied as he turned around to look at Naruto.

"It can do that?" Naruto replied.

"Yeah it can, anyway go get cleaned up, and put on some underwear at least." Shikamaru commanded as he turned back around. Naruto hugged him from behind before running off to the bathroom.

'**_Hey kit that was some pretty hot stuff back in there' Kyuubi squealed at Naruto in his mind._**

'_I know wasn't it though' Naruto replied to the fox deep within him._

'_**Hey I have a gift for you since it's your birthday' Kyuubi told her kit**_

'_Really! What kinda present is it?' Naruto asked in an eager voice._

'_**Oh it's a special kind of' she said with an even bigger fox grin than Naruto's.**_

'_Can I have it now?' Naruto asked._

'_**You'll get it soon enough .Now wake up, I think your mate is getting worried about you.' Kyuubi said ending their conversation.**_

'_OH right k talk to ya later' Naruto spoke waking up from the daydream._

"Naruto why do you always space like that!" Shikamaru yelled frustrated with his lover's sudden action. "Ugh here put them on already." Shikamaru told Naruto handing him his boxers."C'mon it's time to eat" Shika grasped Naruto's hand dragged him to the bedroom where he had food waiting on trays.

"Oh Shika-chan thanks" Naruto squealed glomping him to the ground. Shikamaru blushed at this sudden action and he kissed Naruto passionately for about a minute.

"Anything for you." he whispered pulling away.

"I love you so much" Naruto whispered back.

"Love you too" Shikamaru replied when Naruto started to get up off of him.

"Wow this food looks great." Naruto said drooling at the sight of the beautiful delicacies before him.

"Yeah well I figured why not go all out since it's your birthday and all." Shika replied in a not so modest voice. Naruto hopped onto the bed and instantly dug into the food. Shika soon followed suit.

When they finish they set the trays beside the bed and settled under the covers. Naruto instantly snuggled up to Shika putting his head on his chest, one leg between his two, and arms wrapped around him.

As the night went on the couple talked about various things since neither of them could really sleep. But then there was a silence. And Shika figured that Naruto had fallen asleep so he was about to do the same. Then Naruto spoke "Hey Shika, what do think of kids?"

"Do you mean if like kids?" Shika said thinking that the question was stupid because if he didn't like kids he wouldn't teach. (Or maybe he just likes the pay lol)

"No I mean have you ever wanted kids?" Naruto rephrased his question.

"Oh. Well yeah I did but not anymore. I used want a girl and a boy in that order." Shika answered Naruto's question. "Why do ask this all of a sudden?" Shika inquired.

"I was just thinking of how great it would be to have children." Naruto replied.

"Yeah well it's too bad we're males and can't have 'em huh" he replied.

"_**Don't be so sure about that." Kyuubi said appearing in front of both of them in a ghostly form.**_

"Kyuubi how did you get outside of my mind?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"**_I'm not you baka. I'm just projecting my spirit so that I can speak with both of you . Now listen, you remember that gift I told you about." Kyuubi asked Naruto._**

"Yeah so" he replied.

"_**Well…this is it." she squealed.**_

"What's it?" Shikamaru asked while he frowned at her.

"**_You two are going to have children. Naruto is pregnant. No need to thank me." Kyuubi said proudly._**.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked with surprised clearly plastered on his face. Shikamaru was no different.

"**_Nothing really I just manipulated your anatomy a bit." Kyuubi replied smiling then continued "Well I'll leave you guys alone for now." With that she disappears back into Naruto's mind._**

Shikamaru passed out. Naruto started to shake him "Hey, woke up don't pass out on me! Hey! And hey you never gave me my present!"

* * *

End Chapter

Well what do you think please tell me. And I'm going to be holding votes on what the baby or babies not gonna tell yet will look like. Anything is accepted even flame they inspired me to right better. Oh and in this they are only 16. If you have any question that you came up with reading feel free to ask. Lol ja ne :)


	2. Pregnant For Real

Pairings: See Chapter 1

Warning: See Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did the whole show would be totally different.

Chapter 2: Pregnant For Real?

* * *

"Shikamaru wake your ass up now!" Naruto yelled into his lover's ear. 

"Ok I'm up. I just had the weirdest dream it was your birthday and the Kyuubi came and told us that you were pregnant." Shika explained.

"You know for a genius you really are an idiot. That wasn't a dream that happened in real life." Naruto replied to Shikamaru stupid statement.

"So you're saying that you really are pregnant and that you're having my baby?" Shika asked.

"Well that's what Kyuubi said but I think we should go see Tsunade-baachan. She'll be able to tell if Kyuubi was telling the truth or if she was just playing another one of her twisted jokes." Naruto explained getting up and leaving the room.

"Hey babe where are you going?" Shika asked getting up to follow Naruto.

"I'm not sleeping with you." Naruto sternly told him.

"Why not?" was his brilliant reply.

"Because as soon as we heard that I might be having your kids you fainted. And to me it seem like you don't have kids with me." Naruto explained.

"What kind of logic is that? I fainted because it was a huge surprise to me, of course I would want you to have my children. What gave you such an idiotic idea." Shika told him grabbing him into an embrace.

"I don't know I just thought you could've handled the shock a little. I mean I'm usually the one that would faint and you're the one to be calm and collected. So that gave me the impression that you didn't want to have kids with me." Naruto explained (umm did that make any since to anyone out there? Cuz it didn't to me lol )

"Oh just be quiet and calm down. I want to have my children because you're the love of my life now stop being stupid and let get back to bed." Shika demanded kissing Naruto lightly and heading back to the bed lying down. (Yes its still night time) Naruto hovered over Shikamaru and straddled his legs making room for him to lye onto of him. Shika wrapped warm arms around Naruto. In response Naruto buried his face in his lover's chest and quickly fell asleep.

Naruto woke up an already awake Shikamaru. "You're already up?" Naruto inquired.

"Yeah well surprisingly I didn't really sleep that well. And when I woke up I didn't to move and wake you up so I just sat here stared out the window at the clouds."

"Thanks for being considerate." Naruto said placing a kiss on Shika's chin.

Shikamaru blushed and said "Yeah well get up so we can start the day. We have to call Tsunade-sama so we can see if all this is really true." With that said Naruto got up and headed toward the bathroom.

"You comin'?" Naruto asked reaching the door of the bedroom.

"Uuuh…." was Shikamaru's brilliant reply.

"Whatever." Naruto said walking out. Shikamaru was watching his lover's ass as he walked out and into the bathroom.

'Damn he has such a sweet ass!' Shikamaru thought so loud that it could practically be heard outside of mind. With a smirk on his face he followed his blond into the bathroom. (He's such a pervert lol  )

Naruto turned on the water and waited until the water got warm and stepped in. 'If it's true then who should tell first? I mean it doesn't really matter because something like this is sure around Konoha fast.' Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by Shikamaru scrubbing his back.

"What are you thinking about?" Shikamaru whispered in his ear.

"Nothing just thinking about who we're gonna tell first." Naruto replied.

"Why let the people figure it out themselves if Tsunade-sama she'll tell Sakura and Sakura will tell Ino and it'll be all over the village in a matter of days." Shikamaru said with kind of exasperated voice.

"Guess you're right." Naruto whispered softly. Then he turned around to kiss Shika on the lips. Shika wrapped his wet arms around Naruto's waist. Shikamaru didn't have to ask for an entrance as Naruto provided it without thinking. Shikamaru rushed his tongue in. Both were seriously getting hard. As Shikamaru continued his assault on Naruto's mouth Naruto raised one of his legs and wrapped it around Shika's waist. They went on groping and kissing each other until they noticed that the water had started to get cold. They pulled away and started scrubbing again. They rinsed off with the now cold water and stepped out. They walked back to their with Shikamaru's arm around Naruto's waist.

* * *

They got dressed and ate then headed for the Hokage Tower.

* * *

"Well…..hmmm yep you're definitely pregnant." Tsunade said with a smug look on her face. "Man how hard do you bag him Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked mockingly. 

"Ho-kage-sa-ma" Shikamaru uttered angrily waving his fist.

Naruto not fazed at all by her comment, asked "So how did Kyuubi make it possible?"

"Well I'd say she added a few extra parts to your anatomy, a couple of women organs." Tsunade explained.

"She what?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I figured as much." Shikamaru stated.

"Oh and there are two more things you guys should know!" Tsunade stated all too happily.

"What?" Naruto grimaced.

"Well for one you two are having twins and ones a boy and the other a girl." Tsunade stated.

"How the heck can you know that so early!" Naruto said seriously starting to get over-excited. (Not really in good a way)

"Well for one I'm Tsunade a Sanin and the greatest medic-nin ever!" she laughed in a gloating kind of way. Naruto rolled his eyed at the conceited statement.

"So Naruto won't be able to go on missions for a while huh?" Shikamaru asked even though he already he knew the answer.

"Nope but I guess I can put him on duty at the Missions Office or something or maybe he can be a teacher at the Academy maybe your assistant or teacher's aid." Tsunade said with a smug smirk on her face. In response Shikamaru just blushed and turned his head.

"Do what you will." Shikamaru turned all the way around.

"No missions now I'm gonna be even more bored than usual. I mean I'm already bored with the mission I get already now there's gonna be no missions at all, man." Naruto whined.

"Oh hush up and stop bitching Naru." Shika commanded Naruto. Naruto obeyed with a grunt.

"Oh yeah and during the pregnancy beware of mood swings and really weird cravings. Do you guys have an extra room in your house for the twins?" Tsunade said.

"Yeah but it's gonna be troublesome trying to turn it into a nursery if we didn't have so many other things we had to buy to get ready for them I'd hired somebody to do it but we can't afford it." Shikamaru said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well I think we should get going for now." Naruto said standing up and leaving.

"See ya Hokage-sama" Shika said with a lazy. She waved in reply and smiled until they were out of the room. Then she ran to the phone in her office and dialed a number.

"Sakura….guess what."

* * *

"Oh yeah here Naruto" Shikamaru said handing him a folded piece of paper while they were walking down the streets of Konoha. 

"A pamphlet about the ramen city of the world? Why are you giving this to me?" Naruto asked.

"Unfold it." Shika replied. Naruto did so and he saw two plain tickets. (1) "They're tickets to the ramen city in Food Country. I figured you might wanna go but if you don't I can always get my money." Shikamaru said nonchalantly.

Naruto glomped him right in the middle of a crowd of people. "Shika thanks so much."

"Yeah well happy belated birthday." Shikamaru replied.

* * *

End of Chapter. 

Yeah I know you thinking this chapter wasn't as long as the other but tell the truth I just wanna get the part where the kids come in I'm thinking about just showing periodic part in the pregnancy. Like show what happened at three months then six blah blah.

Oh yeah for the kids I think I'm gonna make the girl look like Naruto and boy the look like Shika what do you guys think? I think for the names Shikaru for the boy and Naruta for the girl I don't know lol I would really like suggestions and some input. Help me help you cuz if it suck the one who's reading it is you not me. Lol anyway review and send me any suggestion and such thanks.


	3. During The Pregnancy

Pairings: See the first chapter

WARININGS: See chapter 1

Disclaimer: See first chapter

* * *

(A/N) Man I loved writing this chapter because I thought it was just so cute and romantic lol I sound like my sister anyway hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as loved typing it. LOVE IT OR DIE.  LOL

Chapter 3: During the Pregnancy

* * *

One Month into the Pregnancy

As Naruto lay next to his Shika-chan he was happy. It wasn't that he wasn't usually happy he was just more happy than usual. He was really asleep he just wanted to lay next Shikamaru for a while. And he thought that if Shikamaru knew he was awake he'd make him get up out of bed.

Shikamaru knew when Naruto was asleep so he knew that Naruto was pretending to be asleep. (I think I mentioned that before ) He soon got tired of the pretending so he said "Oi Naruto I know you're awake so you can open your eyes."

Naruto shifted a little then looked up at Shikamaru. "Do we have to get out of bed just yet?" Naruto asked nervously.

"What? No I just wanted you to stop pretending to be asleep it was kind of annoying. And what would make you think I Shikamaru, laziness extradinare (How do you spell that? Lol anyway) would want to get up out of bed this early in the morning on our day off? If you wanted to relax in and sleep in or lay in bed that's fine with me." Shikamaru pulled Naruto closer to him. Now Naruto was half-way on top of him, with their legs intertwined.

Naruto nuzzled into Shikamaru's neck sending a shiver down his spine when he felt the warm breath on his sensitive neck. "Thanks Shika-chan, I just wanted to spend more time with since you've doing at that over time at the Missions Office and the Academy to make sure we can afford all the preparations for the twins. (Man that was a long sentence) I've been missing you." Naruto said sincerely.

"Have I been gone that much?"

"Yeah you have."

"Well I'm sorry for making my Naru-chan lonely and missing me so much." Shikamaru apologized with a mocking tone. Naruto scowled but then kissed Shikamaru. "What was that for?" Shikamaru asked his small than him lover. (Lol why is that funny don't know lol)

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"Not really."

"Okay then."

Shikamaru help but let a lazy smile creep upon his features. "Naruto?"

"Yeah koi"

"Marry me."

Naruto was dumbfounded. Of course wanted to spend the rest of his life with Shika but never thought he'd ask him. "Of course I will!" Naruto chirped locking their lips with a passionate kiss. He was now full on top of Shikamaru taking in all the warmth of the body beneath him.

"Aishiteru"

"Aishiteru" (1)

* * *

Three Months into the Pregnancy

Naruto was staring at Shikamaru with starry eyes.

They both spoke at the same time "I Do!"

A priest with a huge smile on her face was barely able to say "You may kiss the bride/groom" With that Shikamaru pulled into a loving kiss it wasn't passionate or lust or anything like that it was just love. Everyone in the audience cooed at cute sight mostly the girl like Ino, Sakura, and even Temari who was known to be tougher than the other girls. All the boys had deep blushes on their face except the ones who were involved with a guy themselves. Sasuke of course didn't show up because ever since he got back to the Leaf Village he's been even much stoic than he was before. Lee was of course had a blush on his face but then stood up and gave them the nice guy pose.

After about 55 seconds they broke the kiss. Shikamaru pick up Naruto bridal style and carried him out. "Shikamaru what are doing! We didn't we didn't even rehearse this!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I felt like it so I did." Shikamaru told him simply. Naruto shook his head and wrapped his arms tight around Shika's neck so he wouldn't fall.

"AAWWWW" all the girl cooed in unison. Naruto's face went a really deep color on of red. When they were about to reach the door they were met with confetti everywhere in face. They headed toward a limo they took them to their house for a reception. (Where they got a limo I have no idea but bear with me lol)

After the reception

Naruto and Shikamaru lay naked in the bed panting and gasping for air. They had just had just had a really hot session of love making. (How cheesy does that sound?)

Naruto snuggled up to Shikamaru.

"Shika-chan?"

"Yeah"

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise you'll still find me attractive and want to do this with me when I'm 6, 7, 8 months along and I'm as big as a house."

"I promise but why wouldn't I think you look when you're pregnant." At that Naruto blushed and buried his face in Shika's chest. "Hey why are you blushing I just told the truth."

"It's nothing"

"Hm" Shikamaru hummed before starting to tickle Naruto into a giggling frenzy. After about five minutes Naruto gave up.

"You sure you want to know it's kinda stupid?" Shikamaru nodded. "Well I was just wondering if the kids will come out cute like me or sexy like you." Naruto explained.

With that said Shika blushed and rolled his eyes.

"They'll probably come cute and very beautiful like you" Naruto kissed him for the sweet compliment.

"I love you, so much." Naruto told his now husband truthfully.

"And love you Naru-chan" Shikamaru said locking their lips again in a more loving kiss.

* * *

Six Months into the Pregnancy

"I'm home!" Naruto heard Shikamaru yell from the doorway of their home.

"I'm in the room." Naruto replied.

"Hey babe" Shikamaru said entering the room. He walked over to Naruto and gave him a peck on the cheek. He sat on the bed right behind Naruto and straddled his legs so that now Naruto was sitting between his legs. Then he placed light feather kisses on his neck making Naruto moan slightly. "So how was your day, love?"

"W-well it…mm was the same as every day for the past f-few months mmm" Naruto stuttered out because Shikamaru was now kissing the sensitive spot on his neck.

"They didn't work my baby too hard at the Missions Office did they?" Shikamaru said continuing to kiss the tanned neck. Then he crept a hand up Naruto's over sized shirt.

"N-no it was just r-really boring." Naruto whined. Shikamaru felt the bulged in Naruto's stomach but really didn't care he crept his hand up to his chest playing with a nipple all while still showering him with kisses.

"Well how are the twins doing?" he asked whispering in Naruto ear before blowing in it.

"Th-they're ok. B-but they keep kicking me and it kinda hurts if they keep kicking the same spot at the same time. I can't wait 'till I have them so when they start training to be ninjas I'll be able to get them back" Naruto said the last the last sentence in a joking manner.

"You're so mean." Shikamaru mocked.

"They kick pretty hard. They're the mean ones." Naruto laughed.

"Don't call my babies mean." Shikamaru chuckled.

"They're my babies too. And hold up I thought I was yo baby." Naruto said the last part with a fake whimper.

"Oh you know what I mean." Shikamaru said kissing Naruto's sensitive spot.

"You need to stop before I cum in my pants." Naruto said looking Shika in the eye with lust.

"Then take them off." Shikamaru replied.

"You go first." Naruto said blushing.

"Hn. Troublesome" he laughed getting up and starting to undress. Naruto followed his example. Soon they were both naked Naruto down on the bed first. "You are still beautiful." Shikamaru said with a loving gleam in his eye. Naruto blushed and pulled Shikamaru in between his legs giving him a deep kiss.

'I love the way my Shika-chan taste.' Naruto thought (whoa did I just right weird lol anyway)

"I love Naru-chan" said Shikamaru while kissing Naruto yet again on his sensitive spot. (He really loves doing that) Before biting down and leaving a very visible mark.

"I love you too Shika-chan" Naruto moaned out as his husband continued to make fill up with pleasure. "But remember to be gentle because with the way you fuck you'll our children brain damage." Naruto laughed but soon stopped the laughed when he felt Shikamaru take in one of his nipples.

Before moving on to suckle the other nipple he whispered "I'll try."

* * *

Eight Months into the Pregnancy

Naruto was leaning up against Shikamaru on the couch as they watched television. He really did feel like doing anything else. He had just got home from the Mission Office where he was worked like a dog because Kotetsu and Izumo felt like doing something else besides work today. (Oooohhh naughty)

"Hey are you hungry?" Shikamaru asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah actually I am." Naruto replied.

"Wants some ramen you haven't had any in awhile which is really weird?" Shikamaru asked, kinda.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ok I'll be back in alittle while."

"Where are you going?"

"To Ichiraku's we don't have anymore cup ramen so I'm gonna buy some take out."

"Well hurry back I'll be lonely."

"Man these hormones have made you so clingy."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY"

"Oh nothing Naru-chan." Shikamaru smiled making Naruto calm down. He rolled his eyes when Naruto wasn't looking though. Naruto had been like that for a while now clingy and needy one minute and mad as hell the next it was starting to become exasperating in Shikamaru opinion. "Be back soon" Shikamaru said using a teleportation jutsu to transfer him to Ichiraku's in only seconds.

Naruto sighed and laid down full length on the couch. About 15 minutes later he felt a weird sensation and all of a sudden he was wet. 'Wait a second that cannot be what I think it is' Naruto said looking down at the now soaked couch. (Well I guess they'll have to burn that couch lol) 'I think my water just broke' (how the hell his water gonna break I have no idea rofl) Naruto suddenly felt a horrible pain and started breathing deeply.

2O minutes go past

'WHERE THE HELL IS SHIKA' Naruto thought getting frustrated because his husband hadn't shown up yet. Just then Shikamaru appeared in puff of smoke holding ramen.

"Sorry the place was pretty full tonight." Shikamaru apologized. Then he noticed the pained look on Naruto's face and the wet spot on the couch and said "What's going on? Why do you look like you're in pain?"

"One because the babies are on their way and two because I am!" exclaimed.

"OH SHIT!" Shikamaru said with a super shocked look on his face. Then he ran to their room and grabbed some suitcases that already had clothes in them because they had been prepared for the moment they knew was coming anytime now. He ran back to his husband/wife (I only say that because he's the uke) and grabbed his hand using the teleportation jutsu to teleport them to Tsunade's Hokage Tower.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and said "What do you two want I'm pretty busy?"

"It's time" was all that Shika needed to say before Tsunade jumped form her seat to help them to the hospital that wasn't too far from the tower. (Yeah about 30 feet)

Hours Later

After a long disgusting operation two new born babies came into the world. The first to be born was a girl. She had Naruto's blonde hair, nose, and cheeks. But she had Shikamaru's eye, ears, and lips. The second born twin was a boy, with Shikamaru's deep brown hair, nose, and cheeks. While he had Naruto's blue eyes, his ears, and his lips.

"Wow they're soooo cuuuuttte!" Sakura exclaimed. She got to see them because she was Tsunade's assistant through the operation. "Have you guys thought of names?" Sakura said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah from now on their names will be…"

* * *

End Chapter

Ok I know what yall probably thinking but relax I'll announce their names in the next chapter. But yall have to vote since I got so many good suggestions. And which never ones gets the most votes will be the names.

For the boy:

Arashi

Kyo

Shikaru

Aki

For the girl:

Naruko

Shikako

Tsuke

Naruta

Well there they are so if want to vote from those names. Don't just vote for one you have to vote for the boy and the girl's name. Well ja ne  Oh and Aishiteru means I love you but it's really only used by people who are in love. And I haven't really checked the whole chapter for mistakes but if I noticed one I changed it I'm gonna go back and revise and edit it later. Well by for real this time lol 


	4. Newborns: Shikaru and Tsuke

Pairing: See first chapter

Warning: See first chapter

Disclaimer: Dammit see the first chapter (lol)

(A/N) I highly advise you to read author's notes at the end trust me you'll want to. Or maybe you won't but I still advise you to though I want to explain something important. Well maybe it's not that important oh just read em and don't hate me ok.

Chapter 4: Newborns: Shikaru and Tsuke

* * *

"Their names are Shikaru (1) for the boy and Tsuke for the girl." Shikamaru said as he rocked his newborn son in his arms.

"OOOOHH those names are so CUTE!" exclaimed.

"Yeah well it was really hard deciding between Arashi and Shikaru for the name of our son but Shikamaru talked me into it. He said it was so that we could keep up with his family tradition that way his parents wouldn't flip when they found that he had broken the family tradition."

"Yep cuz it would be too troublesome to try and calm them down from the shock of breaking _precious _family tradition. Tch." Shikamaru frowned and then softened his face when he realized that he was upsetting his son.

"Yeah well I think it's an ego thing." Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear and they both snickered.

"I heard that." Shikamaru replied with another scowl.

"It was a joke Shika-kun lighten up!" Sakura beamed.

"You seem a little too happy." Shikamaru said raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm just so happy for you guys. Also I'm thinking about all the time I'm going to be spending with them." Sakura said grabbing Shikaru "Cuz I'm your Aunt Sakura yes I am oh yes I am" she said in one of those weird voices that people use to talk to babies with. At that moment no one was sure if that was in reply to what Sakura said or not but just then Shikaru went tinkle on Sakura. (LOL went tinkle I kill me) Sakura's face went sour as she handed him back to his father. (Shika) Naruto held back a laughed that after a few second escaped his mouth.

"Aw Sakura-chan he didn't mean to do it lighten up its only a little piss." Sakura groan at that comment that Shikamaru made mocking her. She went to go change.

"Tsunade-baachan when can me and the twins go home?" Naruto yelled the question at the now asleep Gondaime.

"Huh what?" Tsunade asked as she woke up and wiped drool from her mouth.

" I said when can me and the twins go home?" Naruto repeated.

"Well since you have such an uncanny healing rate I'd say you'll probably able to go home tomorrow. Hey you know what have you all noticed that those two have a really high amount of chakra for infants." Tsunade said with a kind of surprised look on her face.

"Yeah you know what, you're right." Sakura said after had changed her and then Shikaru.

(Why she changed him I don't know.)

"They are my kids." Naruto said gloating.

"Funny I thought I had something to do with it too." Shikamaru mocked before chuckling.

"You know what I mean." Naruto said pulling Shikamaru down for a kiss. But then Tsuke cried causing her twin to cry as well. In turn this made the new parents to break the kiss and start to panic. "What's wrong with them!" Naruto said seriously starting to get scared.

"Uh you ever think they might be hungry? Duh" Sakura rolled he eyes at her surrogate brothers.

"Oh now why didn't I think of that I'm supposed to the genius?" Shika asked even though it wasn't said like a question.

"Here." Sakura said handing Shikamaru a bottle to feed Shikaru.

"Ya hungry well drink up." Naruto said in a loving voice to his infant daughter as she drank the formula/milk that was in the bottle. Shikamaru looked up from his junior and saw the cute sight of his lover/husband/wife (lol why is that funny) feeding their daughter.

A little time went by as the babies finished their bottles and started to fall asleep. Shikamaru and Naruto both had content smiles on their face. Then Shikamaru started to look at Naruto longingly.

"You two are gonna make totally great parents!" Tsunade and her apprentice exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh come on how corny was that." Shikamaru said with an exasperated tone to his voice.

"Why are you so cranky?" Sakura said kind of getting an attitude.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T BE ALONE WITH _MY_ NARUTO THAT'S WHY!" Shikamaru replied answering the question that clearly had him infuriated.

"Sheesh if you wanted us to leave you could've said so sooner." Tsunade said rolling her eyes.

"Well I thought that went without saying. I mean we did just have kids why wouldn't we want at least a few minutes to ours selves. Come on now don't be stupid!" Shikamaru said with an attitude.

"First of all we ain't mind readers how da hell was we posed to know you wanted to be alone with Naruto. Don't start with me cuz we can get it crackin right now. Now what squad up." Tsunade said trying to sound intimidating.

"What the hell?" was his reply.

"Oooh somebody getting a lil' attitudinal problem up in her' (2)" Sakura said snapping her fingers and turning towards her mother figure and starting to leaving.

"Naruto you betta' check yo man." Tsunade said rolling her eyes at Shika again and then following Sakura out of the room.

"Uh….what did they just say?" Shikamaru asked with a confused look on his face. Naruto laughed at his husband's lack of knowledge of urban lingo or slang.

"Don't worry about that, you're supposed to be thinking about me." Naruto said with a smirk on his face. By this time the twins had both fallen asleep and were put into whatever the room is called where they put babies after they're born. (lol seriously I uh don't know what its called ...I am not stupid lol)

"How do you feel, koi" Shikamaru said kissing his blond.

"Horrible it's like someone cut me open and took parasites out of my body." Naruto explained.

Shikamaru sweat dropped "Uh babe that's what happened. Well minus the parasite thing."

"Oh well that's probably why it feels like that's what happened. You know I couldn't see anything since they had that sheet thing over my legs." Naruto said smiling. "Oh and if you ever make me experience that again I'll kill you myself." Naruto said in a mocking manner.

"Yeah whatever you say." Shikamaru said taking Naruto into his arms. "Well in any case you're happy aren't you?" Shikamaru asked his koi.

"Yeah of course I am!" was the blonde's excited reply. "Can you imagine what a great time we'll have raising our kids?" Naruto beamed at him.

"Yeah and if they're as energetic as you it'll also be troublesome." The lazy nin said making fun of his koi.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that and just kiss you so you can shut up." Naruto said before planting one on his husband.

* * *

A few days after the twins' birth

It was 3 o'clock in the morning when Naruto woke up to the sound of his children crying. He was snuggled up to Shikamaru so withdrew his face from his human pillow sleepily.

"Hey it's your turn." Naruto said barely opening his eyes.

"Nuh-uh it's your turn I stayed with them last night." Shikamaru replied opening only one eye sleepily.

"Yeah but you didn't stay with them until they went to sleep. I had to take over cuz you had a teacher's meeting early in the morning remember." Naruto said and then smirked when his lover frowned and started then shifting to get up.

"Can I just sleep 5 more minutes?" Shikamaru pleaded with his sleepy husband/wife.

"NO, now get your lazy ass in there and don't come back until they're asleep!" Naruto practically yelled upsetting his babies even more.

"Fine." Shikamaru sighed. He got up and went into the twins' room.

Naruto meanwhile lay back down and tried to regain his peaceful sleeping state.

About an hour went by before Naruto felt Shikamaru's warm body wrapped around him. "That was unusually quick. Tell me you didn't use a sleep jutsu on them I told not to do that!" Naruto said.

"Oh calm down I didn't use that. And anyway I only did that once."

"Twice." Naruto cut in.

"Whatever anyway I just did the dad thing and now they're asleep." Shikamaru said while smiling because he was truly proud of himself.

"So what was wrong with them?" Naruto asked purely out of curiosity.

"Well Tsuke had gas but Shikaru well I don't want to talk about it." Shikamaru said finishing his sentence with a sweat drop.

"What tell me" Naruto said.

"Well let's just say it involved shit lots and lots of shit. So...much… shit. It was every where. All over the walls and…..don't make me think about it anymore. It's taken care of that's all you need to know." Naruto couldn't hold back his laugher when he felt his lover cringe at the thought of what happened.

"Well it sounds like you had fun." Naruto said with a smug smirk.

"I'd have even more fun like this." Shikamaru said before licking, kissing, and sucking on Naruto's neck.

"Mmmph Shika….we can't. We might wake up the babies." Naruto was barely able to get this out as Shika bit down on his sensitive spot leaving a mark and making him moan all at the same time.

"Well you'll just have to be quiet won't you?" Shikamaru asking seductively.

"But it's just so hard you know with you being so big and all." Naruto said really softly that even Shika who was really close could barely hear. Naruto blushed and began to heat up as he felt Shikamaru hand creep up his back in shape body. (Even though he still doesn't have his figure back)

"Don't make me beg because you know how you always react when I do that." Shikamaru smirked at his lover's squirming.

"Ahh! Alright you horny little dog." Naruto said as Shikamaru slipped off his tank top that he used as a pajama shirt. Shikamaru turned Naruto over making him lay on his back. (Lemon for those who want to skip it)

Shikamaru trailed wet kisses down Naruto's body. Torturing him as he began to lick around the rim of his nipple. While playing with the other one causing Naruto become harder by the second. Naruto gasped for air as he felt Shikamaru take in his nipple sucking, licking, and kissing away. Shikamaru stopped torturing his right nipple and move on to the left because it was now red and erect which Naruto had no problem with.

Shikamaru crept his hands into Naruto's loose fitting boxers and started stroking his member. Naruto decided he was had had enough of his and Shikamaru's boxers so he pulled both theirs off.

Shikamaru took his mouth off of Naruto's nipple and without warning wrapped his mouth around Naruto throbbing and seriously hard length.

This in turn caused Naruto to moan out loud.

Shikamaru stopped his ministrations for a few second to make sure that their kids didn't wake up. But after about 30 seconds continued sucking vigorously on Naruto member as the strokes, sucks, and licks continued Naruto found himself reaching his peak in no time at all.

"Ahh I'm gonna….I'm gonna." Naruto moaned out as he shot in Shikamaru's mouth.

"Hn." Shikamaru chuckled as he swallowed down the hot white liquid.

Shikamaru reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out some lube. Naruto shook his as he about to squeeze onto his fingers. "You don't want me to use the lube?"

"Nope. I've been waiting for a while for this I want as rough as I can get it." (whew how perverted is that)

"Whatever you say" Shikamaru smirked. "But don't blame me if you can't walk after this."

"I hadn't planned on walking too much tomorrow anyway." Naruto smirked back. He was starting to get another hard on.

* * *

Hours Later

Naruto flicked his eyes open. Noticing that his husband was gone he sat up abruptly. Oh how he regretted that. Almost instantly he felt a sharp pain shoot up his back side. He winced at the pain and whimpered a bit.

"You awake in there Naruto?" Naruto heard the love of his life call from somewhere outside the bedroom.

"Yeah could you bring me some pain killers or something?" Naruto asked smelling delicious food being cooked.

"Here babe" Shikamaru said handing Naruto some of his family's dear antler medicine and kissing him. "This should at least help you walk without too much pain." he smirked at the last comment proud of what he had done.

"Shika I blame you for this. Even though it was incredibly mmph!" Naruto said spooning Shikamaru as he bent over to kiss him again. (mmph what? This fic is really starting to get perverted lol)

"Hey I told you not to blame if you couldn't move afterwards." Shikamaru said defending himself.

"NO you said I wouldn't be to walk not move. And anyway I told I didn't think it was a good idea in the first place so there." Naruto pouted.

"Oh be quiet you weren't this much last except when you were begging me not to stop." Shikamaru said smugly.

"Hmph." Naruto pouted even more.

"Don't be that way." Shikamaru commanded gently as he placed a kiss on whisker scarred cheeks. "I'll be back with breakfast in a few k." Shikamaru told him as he started for the door of the bedroom.

"What about the babies are they up yet?" Naruto asked with a little concern in his eyes.

"They're still asleep but I've got my shadow watching them so he can tell me if there's anything wrong." Shikamaru explained to Naruto calming him down.

"Okay." Naruto felt kind of dumb for worrying.

After about ten minutes Shikamaru entered the room with a huge tray of food with a mini feast on it.

"Wow Shika you always spoil me!" Naruto exclaimed getting a nonchalant shrug from his husband.

"Yeah well you are my wife/husband. (3) I gotta treat you right." He replied smiling. He put the tray down on the bed and sat next to Naruto as they both began to dig in.

"WAAAHHH!" came a loud shriek that sound like Tsuke and Shikaru. Both parents shot out of the bed and ran to get their children. Shikamaru grabbing Tsuke and Naruto grabbing Shikaru.

"I think we should feed them they haven't had anything to eat in a while." Naruto told his lover.

"Yeah I'll go start warming the bottles."

"I'll be on the couch."

"K"

Naruto sat there and starred into his son's eye's which were originally his. If you were looking at him right now you would swear he was looking into a crystal ball or something. He starred as if he could the future in his eyes. In a way he could he could see all the potential the newborn had. He only got to stare at him a bit longer before Shikamaru entered the living room with two bottles and Tsuke in his hands.

Naruto grabbed the bottle from his koi as he handed in to him. He began feeding Shikaru while leaning up against Shikamaru. "Shika-chan?"

"Yeah."

"I think we can this parenting thing." Naruto said as he smiled up Shikamaru.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

Ok I know a lot of people voted for Arashi. But a lot of people also told me that I should keep up with Nara family tradition. As I explained indirectly in the story I had a hard time deciding what to do with the boy's name. But truthfully I thought I would've been out of character to make Shikamaru do something that would be "troublesome" so I did what I thought was right. Hope no one out there is seriously mad at me. Please don't hate me. I think I'll make Arashi his middle name or something. How does this sound Shikaru Arashi Uzumaki Nara. Lol kind of goofy huh well if anyone is seriously mad about this again I apologize. That name doesn't sound too goofy does it. Please review tell me anything you have to say.

What Tsunade and Sakura was well slang. See I'm from the south side of Chicago for of you who don't know that's in America United States. I put that in because I thought it would be funny. Lol anyway what they were saying basically don't get an attitude because they are not mind readers if wanted us to leave just say so.

Uh really don't like calling Naruto that so if have any suggestions on what I should call him send 'em my way.

Oh and sorry about that horrible lemon kinda sucked because there wasn't that much action but I didn't want it to get too smutty well ja ne see ya next chapter.


	5. Everyone Loves The Twins

Pairing: See the first chapter

Warning: See first chapter

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter 5: Everyone Loves the Twins

"Shika?" Naruto said looking at Shikamaru turning his gaze away from babies he had been watching sleep.

"Huh?" Shikamaru replied sleepily because when Naruto had his back turned he dozed off as well.

"I told you about what's gonna happen this week right?" Naruto said walking over toward his husband.

"Uh…..no." Shika replied with a nonchalant tone.

"Well you know how none of our friends have seen the twins besides Sakura."

"Yeah."

"Well Ino is mad so she's throwing a get together for all our friends. She also wants to take care of them for awhile I guess just spending the night at her house."

"How troublesome do we have to go I mean it's probably gonna be total a drag."

"Oh stop acting like baby and yes we do have to go. Plus I want all our friends to see our cute little babies!"

"Yeah ok whatever." Shika said frowning.

"Don't be like that." Naruto said sitting on Shikamaru's lap. "You're too sexy to be frowning up your face like that." With that said Naruto kissed Shikamaru.

"So what type of get together is this gonna be anyway?"

"I think it is gonna be sometime type of picnic."

"Hm"

A Few Days Later

Naruto and Shikamaru walked through the woodsy area that had been set up the picnic get together. Naruto was holding Shikaru, Shikamaru holding Tsuke.

"Shika!" they heard Chouji exclaim.

"Hey Chouji. I'm gonna go talk with Chouji for a bit okay Naru-chan." Shikamaru said getting a nod from Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, over here bro." Kiba yelled from where he was standing with Shino and Gaara.

"Hey guys!" Naruto walked up to his best friends.

"Is that your pup he's so cute aww. He looks like well both of you but I think he looks more like Shika." Kiba held out his finger and Shikaru grabbed it with a firm grip. "He's strong too. It's gonna be fun training with him." Kiba said with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah I know." Naruto replied.

"How have you been Naruto?" Gaara asked feeling left out of the conversation.

"I'm great a little tired but I've been great. Only thing is these two don't sleep through the night and we have to stay with them until they fall back asleep. Usually it's me since Shika has to go to the Academy everyday he gets cranky when he doesn't sleep and trust me nobody wants to see a cranky Shika, especially little kids. But on days when I have mission he stays with them. But other than that it's been pretty good." Naruto explained.

"Hm well that's good to hear." Shino replied.

"Hey let's go get something to eat I'm starving." Kiba suggested.

"Ok sure." was the reply from everyone.

They all walked over to the rest of the group. They were in an open meadow where the grass had been cut so that bugs wouldn't bother them as much. And the sun was shining just right over it making the scenic place even more beautiful. It was the perfect place for a picnic. In the middle was a huge picnic table with all sort of food some foreign and some familiar. N ear but not too close to the table was a bunch of blankets obviously for sitting on.

"Alright come and eat if you're hungry!" said with a huge smile on her. Kiba ran up and got plate ready to fill his plate but was soon whacked on the hand by Ino.

"ITAI DAMMIT THAT HURT!" (wait did I spell that right) Kiba yelled at her.

"Kiba you fucking idiot wait Naruto and Shika to get there food before you pig out." Ino yelled with a seriously scary look on her face.

"Well you should have said "everyone" you should've said Naruto and Shika first." Kiba said defending himself.

"Kiba you truly are an idiot." Ino deadpanned.

That's when Naruto walked up and told Ino to calm down as he started to grab food for himself and Shika since he took Shikaru and headed to blanket saying it was too troublesome to have to wait in line for food. 'Geeze how lazy can you be owell.' Naruto thought. When the plates were full he headed over to the blanket Shika had sat on and gave him his food before sitting down himself.

"Thanks, love" Shika said starting to eat.

"Hm yeah whatever." Naruto said rolling his eyes at husband's laziness.

"What was that for?" Shika asked.

"Nothing love just eat and be quiet" Naruto said starting to eat his own.

Shikamaru reached over and tightly embraced the blond before kissing him affectionately on the cheek.

"Hmph." Was the reply that escaped Naruto's lips before pulling out of the hug and starting eat again.

"Hey uh Shika have you ever tasted this before? Ino said it was potato salad." Naruto asked.

"Uh not that I recall just try it, it could be good." was his reply.

"You taste it for Shika." Naruto whined.

"No taste it yourself." Shikamaru said eating more of his own food.

"You are so mean." Naruto pouted. When he saw the pout had no effect his lover he called "Shika?"

Shikamaru turned his head toward Naruto and said "What is-mph." When Shikamaru had turned his head Naruto quickly rushed a forkful potato salad into his mouth.

"Well how is it?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face.

"You tell me." Shikamaru said kissing Naruto forcing his tongue into his mouth. Naruto could taste potato salad and Shika in his mouth. He rather liked the taste. They pulled away for air. "Well what do you think of it?"

"It's ok I guess. It's not bad." Naruto replied. Then Naruto went back to eating the little food he had left on his plate. Shika soon followed suit. They were finished pretty quickly. When Kiba had called Naruto over to play some games. "You comin?" Naruto asked.

"No I think I'm gonna follow the kids example and take a nap." Shikamaru replied fully laying down on the huge blanket.

"Suit yourself." Naruto said before running off to play games.

A few hours later Naruto had returned to the blanket to find Shikamaru feeding Tsuke. She finished the bottle and laid quietly back on her and her brother's comfortable spot on the blanket. "Look what I won!" Naruto said holding up a teddy bear.

"Don't you think you're a little old for that thing?" Shikamaru said.

"No I'm only 17 you asshole!" Naruto said pouting.

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru said pulling Naruto into his lap. Since he was laying down Naruto was straddling him. Shikamaru pulled Naruto's head down for a kiss. Where in the two's tongues fought a war with each other pouring out all their passion. Everyone could see from where they sat what they were doing and this in turn inspired others to try and get some action themselves.

Shino pulled Kiba close and started kiss and suck on his neck.

While Lee and Sakura made out by a nearby sakuratree.

Kankurou had pounced on Neji and was now groping kissing and sucking in that made Neji want to cum in his pants.

Even Chouji who was usually shy about that type of thing was stealing kisses from Ino.

While TenTen Temari, and Hinata sat around and debated about which couple was the cutest. Gaara had spaced out a long time ago just staring at the beautiful now night sky.

Shikamaru had changed his mind he was glad that he had come. At the end of the picnic everyone had had their turn to play and or care for the babies. And now everyone wanted to baby sit them for the night. How was it resolved well let's just say with enough enthusiasm Sakura and Ino could kick the whole rookie 9's ass. (lol) They both won since they share an apartment being such good friends and all. Shikamaru and Naruto were too afraid to deny them their request. So after returning to their house to get some extra clothes and stuff with for the babies with Sakura and Ino in tow Shikamaru and Naruto sighed in relief they were finally alone and could relax without worrying about the twins. This turn out to be a very pleasurable evening for the both of them.

End Chapter 5

Well this is not as long as it normally is but I think it was ok. Hope you guys like the new pairings I added in there. Uh I think I'm gonna skip to where the twins are like 4 or 5 in the next chapter I think the comedy level will rise. Whatever the hell that means lol please review and tell me what you guys think any suggestion you may have are welcome. Um I think that's it for now well I hope I'm not forgetting anything. Oh yeah I'm starting GaaNaru and KibaNaru all inspired by bluegenjutsu lol anyway check em out they will be out soon. OK I think that's everything ja ne see ya next chapter 


	6. Shikamaru's Frustration

Pairings: ShikaNaru KakIru KanNej ShinoKiba LeeSaku ChouIno

Warnings: See the first chapter

Disclaimer: See the first chapter

Chapter 6: The Twin's Visit and Shikamaru's Frustration

Naruto woke to the feeling of warm lips on his neck. He moaned slightly pulling the lips closer onto his neck. His hands creped into soft, dark brown hair. "Mmm-Shika stop."

"I can't you taste so good…." Shikamaru responded.

"You have to." Naruto said when Shikamaru went to his lips.

"And….why….is….that?" Shikamaru asked between kisses.

"One mmm word: kids." Naruto stated.

"So lock the door." Shikamaru replied his mouth venturing lower onto Naruto's body. He trailed his tongue down the already shirtless body.

"You aah know that won't stop them." Naruto moaned out.

"Well whose fault is that? You're the one who keeps teaching them all those jutsu." Shikamaru said before he reached the hem of Naruto's boxers.

"Well I can't help it so much fun to teach them new things. And plus I'm not the only one who teaches them stuff. I mean just look at Sakura-chan." Naruto ranted.

"Oh calm down I was just kidding. You can be so troublesome sometime." Shikamaru explained while taking off Naruto's boxers. He blew warm breath on Naruto's waiting cock. Naruto gasped before they both heard the door start to open. Shikamaru rushed and covered them both with the blanket. 'Dammit I was just about to hit. How troublesome.'

He sighed as the door creaked all the way open. He lay on his back next to Naruto, hands behind his head in lazy position.

"Poppa!" Shikaru exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Tsuke yelled. They both ran to the bed that their parents were laying on. Shikaru ran to Shikamaru while Tsuke ran to Naruto. Shikaru hugged Shikamaru and told him 'good morning' while Tsuke being the more energetic one decided to start a tickle war with Naruto. Of course she lost and gave her daddy a big kiss on the forehead and told him 'good morning'.

"Daddy don't forget to pick us up after school so you can drop us off at grandma and grandpa's place for the weekend." Shikaru said.

"Ugh don't remind me." Naruto grimaced.

"What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you're still scared of Mom?" Shikamaru asked.

"You hit the nail on the head." Naruto replied.

"Well at least she kinda likes you now." Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah right she still scares me. I'm sorry but she's a scary person." Naruto replied.

Shikamaru couldn't hold back a loud laugh. "Well at least my dad likes you." Shikamaru said as Shikaru and Tsuke just listened to the interesting conversation. They had never noticed any hostility toward their Daddy coming from their grandma.

"Yeah your dad's cool!" Naruto said suddenly smiling.

"Hmph I remember the first time I introduced you guys to each other. Man what a mess that was." Shikamaru said starting to reminisce.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was struggling against Shikamaru's strong hold. "Let go Shika. I don't wanna go. I just know this is a bad idea." Naruto said trying to pry Shika's hand off of his arm._

"_I'm not letting go. I want my parents to meet the love of my life." Shikamaru explained pulling Naruto closer to his parents' home. Naruto had blushed at his comment slightly forgetting why he was struggling._

"_But I don't wanna I already know they're gonna hate me." Naruto whined sounding like a two year old trying to get his way._

"_Just come on we won't know until we get there." Shikamaru said finally starting to his parents' old house. He walked up to the door with a still protesting Naruto. He rang the door bell. After a few seconds his father answered the door._

"_Hey son what brings you here today?" Shikaku asked standing in the doorway smiling down at his son. He didn't even notice Naruto until he heard struggling coming from behind Shikamaru. "Hello there and who is this Shikamaru?" Shikaku asked his son._

"_Uh dad this is Uzumaki Naruto." Shikamaru stated introducing Naruto._

"_Oh yes I know you. You're the kid that everyone says is always causing trouble, nice to finally meet you." Shikaku laughed._

"_It's nice to meet you sir." Naruto bowed slightly to show respect._

"_Well c'mon on in you two." Shikaku stepped aside and let them inside. Shikamaru stepped in first and waited for Naruto to come in before proceeding. Then he walked over to the sofa that was in the living room. He flopped down first before Naruto nervously sat next to him. Shikaku sat in an arm chair across from the sofa. "Would you two like anything, something to drink a snack maybe?" Shikaku asked them._

"_No that's ok. Hey where's Mom?" Shikamaru replied._

"_She's out buying groceries right now. Why is there something you need to talk to her about?" Shikaku replied._

"_Well actually there something that I need to tell both of you about." Shikamaru explained._

"_Well what is it?" his father replied._

"_Well I was planning on telling you both at the same time but I guess it doesn't matter. Ok see Naruto here is, well he's not just my friend. He's my boyfriend and lover. And I love him to death." Shikamaru spit out._

_Shikaku looked surprised for second then he just shrugged and said "Well that's good for you. But you know I can't really say I'm surprised you never really showed a real interest in girls. Well I'm happy for you son. If you say you're in love with this boy then I'll support you anyway I can._

_Shikamaru sighed in relief. Naruto who had had a really nervous look on his face relaxed a_

_little bit. 'Well that went better than I thought. Great now all I have to do is tell Mom'_

"_Well I say we celebrate!" Shikaku exclaimed suddenly._

"_Huh?" Shikamaru questioned because he had not been paying attention._

"_I'll go get the good sake." Shikaku said walking out of the living room._

"_I really like your dad he seems to be a really fun person." Naruto said._

"_You have to no idea." Shikamaru said. Then he placed a quick kiss on Naruto cheek._

_This caused Naruto to blush and ask "What was that for?" _

"_Nothing really." Shikamaru replied. He would've kiss Naruto again but his father had walked back into the room._

"_Here you go" Shikaku handed Naruto and Shikamaru little cups filled with sake._

"_Uh sir aren't we too young to be drinking?" Naruto questioned._

"_Ha-ha don't be so modest. You two are ninja and ninja are forced to mature far beyond their age. So the way I see it you two are men already." Shikaku._

"_Hm I guess that makes some since." Naruto said before taking a sip of the alcohol. _

'_No it doesn't.' Shikamaru thought before he sighed and sipped some of his own sake. 'Hm not bad." _

_The three men continued drinking until it was late in the afternoon. Naruto of course over did it a little and was now a little tipsy. Shikamaru was ok yet he was still a little headed. They weren't drunk but they weren't sober either. Naruto leaned into Shikamaru and kissed him straight on the lips. Shikaku didn't say anything he just watched. But right at that moment Nara Yoshino walked into the house. _

"_Honey I'm home can you help me with these groceries." She called to her husband._

"_Coming dear." He answered. They walked straight into the kitchen with the groceries. Yoshino didn't notice Shikamaru or Naruto sitting on the couch. When they came back after all the groceries had been put away she finally noticed them._

"_Oh hello son. Oh who is this, a friend?" she said._

"_Well actually" Shikamaru started._

"_Honey this is Naruto our son's lover." Shikaku explained cutting off Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked wide eyed at his father. _

'_What the hell is wrong with him is he that drunk. I don't so but maybe he is.' Shikamaru thought in his mind._

"_I think you're drunk. You just said that boy is Shikamaru's lover when that can't be possible." Yoshino said to her husband._

"_Well you might be right about him being drunk Mom, but you wrong about the other part. Naruto is my lover." Shikamaru said trying to sound as serious as he could in his current state. _

_Unfortunately that didn't happen he sounded as if he were drunk. "Honey I think you drank too much too." Yoshino said._

_Shikamaru sighed before he leaned over to Naruto and kissed him. Not some little peck on the lips but a really passionate kiss. While Yoshino watched with shock obviously playing on her face. Shikamaru pulled back and looked his mother straight in the eye and waited for her response._

"_Well Shikamaru have you thought this out thoroughly? Are you sure you love him? I always thought you would end up with that nice Ino girl." She said trying to reason with Shikamaru._

"_Yes I have mother. And what would make you think that I would like Ino like that." Shikamaru replied._

"_But what about that the Nara clan are you really going to let it end with you just for this boy?"_

"_First of all _this boy _has a name and it's Naruto. Second of all there are other Naras out there who can continue the bloodline. And why is it so hard for you to accept Naruto?" Shikamaru said to his mother._

"_I just want what's best for you" _

"_Maybe Naruto is best for me!" Shikamaru replied slightly raising his voice._

'_He looks serious. Is this what he really wants?' Yoshino thought to herself. She sighed very deeply. She walked over to Naruto. She motioned for him to stand. Naruto looked nervously over to Shikamaru who gave him a slight nod. Naruto stood very unsteadily in front of the woman._

'_Oh man this lady is looking like she's gonna kill me. She's really scary.' Naruto thought staring straight ahead into the eyes of the woman who was now looking him over._

'_Well I'll admit he's cute but that's about it nothing special. What could Shikamaru see in him? But I guess I'll have to accept him but it'll be hard. But maybe I could learn to like this Naruto boy.' She thought before she outstretched a hand for Naruto to shake. If you looked closely at her face her one of her eyebrows was twitching slightly. This in turned made Naruto very apprehensive in shaking her hand but he did anyway._

_End Flashback_

"Poppa, poppa hey is you ok?" Shikaru asked with a worried look on his.

"Oh yeah I'm fine son. Why don't you and you're sister go get ready for school?" Shikamaru said to his children.

"Ok!" Tsuke yelled. "Come onii-chan!" she said grabbing hold of her twin and running toward the bath room.

"Where does she get so much energy from?" Naruto asked his husband as Shikaru and Tsuke scrambled out of the room.

"Uh duh from you." Shikamaru replied. "Well what do you have planned for today, I mean besides picking up the twins and taking them to my parents' place?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Well a little training in the morning. Need to go shopping but that's about it for the rest of the day." Naruto explained.

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because I have some stuff planned for today." Shikamaru replied. Naruto only looked quizzically at him before deciding to just wait and see what his husband had planned for him.

"Well will I be able to see you at work before I go get the twins from their class?" Naruto beamed at him.

"Uh yeah." Shikamaru thought.

"Good. Well better go get some kinda breakfast started." Naruto said before getting up and heading for the door.

"Uh Naruto koi, look down" Shikamaru sweatdropped as his blond had just now noticed that he still hadn't put his boxer back on.

"Dammit!" he yelled before running back to the bed and looking for his boxer.

"Oi Naruto." Shikamaru called. He threw Naruto boxer in his face.

"UH thanks Shika." Naruto kissed quickly on the cheek before running out of room and into the kitchen. "Tch troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

The twins were finished dressing by the time their breakfast was done. They ran into the kitchen when they smelled food. "Uh oh Shikaru Daddy's cooking." Tsuke grimaced.

"Oh no run!" Shikaru yelled.

"Hey it isn't that bad!" Naruto retorted.

"Uh yeah it is." Tsuke whispered to her brother.

"What was that?" Naruto asked slightly raising his voice.

"Uh nothing Daddy I think we'll eat at school. C'mon Shikaru!" Tsuke replied grabbing her brother and heading for the door.

"Hey wait a minute Shikaru you are not walking out of the door with your hair a mess like that." Naruto said in a stern tone.

"Aw but Daddy." Shikaru whined.

"No buts your hair is a mess. Now go get a comb and brush." Naruto said. Shikaru trudged to the bathroom and got a comb and a brush. He brought the brushes to Naruto and Naruto commenced in trying to straighten the long dark thick kinky hair. After a minute his hair was pulled back into a ponytail that resembled Shikamaru's.

"Ow that hurt can't you try to be more gentle when working on someone else's hair." Shikaru mumbled under his breath. Then both the twins headed for the door.

Once they were gone Naruto ran his hand through his now long hair. That's right Naruto now has hair that went passed his shoulders not that far but still it was pretty long. He had gotten tired of cutting it over the years so he just let it grow out. Plus Shikamaru said he cute with his long hair. "Honestly I'm getting tired of doing his hair. Why can't he be more like his sister and keep his hair straight? Hmph probably just too lazy which he gets from his Poppa." He went to the bathroom so that he could get ready to leave and start his day only to find that Shika was already in there. "Hey mind if I join you?" Naruto asked his husband.

"Sure c'mon." Shikamaru replied.

"Yay!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto stepped in and they showered together just liking the comfort they got from showering with each other instead of alone. When they were done washing they got out and went to their bedroom to get dressed. And they headed for the door. Shikamaru grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I love you Naruto remember that." He said.

"I know and I love you too." Naruto replied before Shikamaru took off for the academy. He walked to the training grounds and started his training. He trained for a good three hours before he decided that that was enough for today. It was now 11:30 in the morning. "I still have a little bit of time before I go shopping." Naruto said to himself. "Hm guess I could go for a walk to cool myself down. Before I hit the store." He pulled his now sweat drenched hair into a ponytail and walked away from the training grounds.

While walking to the store the long way he spotted Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Kiba noticed him first. "Oh hey Naruto what's up? Where are the little squirts?" he asked

"They're at the academy right now even though it seems to me they should be teaching the teachers." Naruto laughed.

"Yeah they are pretty talented aren't they?" Hinata said nervously.

"Well I would stay and chat more with you guys but I gotta get to the store." Naruto explained.

"Ok then we won't hold you." Shino replied.

"Bye Naruto!" Kiba called as Naruto walked off.

After reaching the store Naruto bought what was needed and went back home to put up the groceries. He headed back out to the Academy. Once there he went to Shikamaru's office he found him sleeping on the desk. He walked over to him. Naruto suddenly had an idea of how he should wake up his sleeping husband.

He blew in his ear before whispering in it "Shika wake up. Wake up Shika." After he said this he blew in his ear again. Shikamaru frowned before he slowly opened his eyes and grabbed Naruto.

"Hmph. You should give wake up calls like that more often." Shikamaru said before he pulled Naruto down onto his lap and crush his lips onto Naruto's. He probed Naruto's familiar mouth with his tongue.

"Mmm" Naruto moaned. But then he pulled back. Getting a grunt in response. "Shika we can't we're in the middle of a school."

'Dammit twice in the same day.' Shikamaru cursed in his mind.

"Why were you asleep?"

"I got sleepy so I decided to take a nap."

"Well it looks like you drooled on those papers you were supposed to grade." Naruto pointed out.

"What?" Shikamaru asked then he looked down at his desk. "Aww dammit. It gonna be too troublesome trying to read these." Shikamaru said. Naruto laughed at that statement. Then they heard a loud _BRING _sound. It was the bell.

"Well schools out you better go get Tsuke and Shikaru and drop them off." Shikamaru said. "I still have papers to grade so I'll meet you at home ok" Shikamaru added

"Yeah ok." Naruto replied and walked out of the door but not before swinging his hip seductively knowing that Shikamaru was watching.

Once he was out the door. Shikamaru sighed "He is such a tease." He looked down at the papers and grimaced as get tried to get started.

Naruto walked over to his children's class which just so happened to be Iruka's. "Hey Iruka sensei. I'm here to pick up Tsuke and Shikaru I hope they weren't too much trouble today." He said greeting his old teacher.

"Not really. Although I did have to stop Tsuke from killing a poor little boy who said that boys were better than girls at everything." Iruka laughed.

"Hehe that's my girl." Naruto said proudly while laughing.

"Daddy!" the twins called in unison.

"Hey you two ready to go?" he asked them.

"Uh huh." They said again at the same time.

"Then c'mon. Later Iruka sensei!" Naruto walked out with both his children trailing behind him.

"Bye Naruto!" Iruka waved to them as they left.

"Yay we're going to grandma and grandpa's house!" Tsuke exclaimed.

"Calm down sis it's really not that exciting." Shikaru sighed.

"You're such a downer!" Tsuke pouted.

"Yeah he gets it from your Poppa" Naruto said. Naruto dropped the twins at his parents' in law house, before he headed back to his own house to wait for Shikamaru to come back home. He flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. He watched it until he heard Shikamaru come through the door. Naruto ran to him and hugged him. "So what do you have planned for this evening?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing really special." He replied simply. Naruto frowned a little before Shikamaru picked him up bridal style and carried him to their bedroom. Shikamaru placed Naruto on the bed. Then he stripped off Naruto's clothes and soon after his own. He climbed onto the bed and lay between Naruto legs straddling him. "You have no excuse this time." Shikamaru said.

_Hours Later_

Naruto was lying on top of Shikamaru panting and sweating. Shikamaru was also panting and sweating something fierce. "That was so…. so great." Naruto managed to get out.

"Yeah." Shikamaru replied. Being extremely tired the two men drifted off to sleep quickly. But they didn't notice that pair of evil yellow snake like eyes were watching them secretly in the shadows……

End of Chapter

Well that's the end of this chapter. Tell the truth this chapter was kinda filler but I hope you liked it anyway. But things are gonna start getting better and more exciting. I promise. And to those who are reading Guardians and Protectors I just wanna let you know I updated I 'm telling cuz I didn't get many reviews when I updated and it was kinda harshing my mellow. But to those of you who aren't reading and you're reading this I strongly encourage you to try reading it. Oh and I would've liked to update alot sooner but couldn't cuz my computer was being stupid but it's fine I'll be updating alot more k. I think it's cool if I do say so myself anyway I think that's about it for ja ne :) Oh and please reveiw they give me inspiration and make my day!


	7. Enter Orochimaru and Shika's Jealousy

Pairings: ShikaNaru KakIru KanNej ShinoKiba LeeSaku ChouIno

Warning: See first chapter

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter 7: Enter Orochimaru and Shikamaru's Jealousy

Shikaru woke up next his sister in the guest room in his grandparents' house. He was gasping and drenched in a cold sweat. His eyes were wide with fear. He looked over to the alarm clock. It read 3:45a.m.

Tsuke felt him wake up. She saw the state he was in and asked "Onii-chan you ok?"

"No I had a really bad dream." He explained

"Oh about what?" she inquired.

"Well there was a man with a face like a snake. And he was following us around but we didn't notice. And he….he was hurting Daddy and Poppa because of us…" Shikaru was crying by the end of his explanation. And his sister pulled him close to her.

"It's alright Shikaru it was only a dream." She said this to comfort him although she was scared her self. Being twins they share a really special bond and when he was explaining she saw exactly what he saw.

"You kids ok in there?" they heard their grandfather call to them from other side of the door.

"Yeah we're fine grandpa!" Tsuke said in her usually happy voice.

"Well hurry and get back to bed it's too early in the morning for you two to be up." Shikaku said before walking back to his own bedroom.

"You ok bro?" Tsuke asked Shikaru who stopped crying.

"Yeah but…..I just hope it was a dream like you said…" he trailed off before he fell asleep in his sister's arm. She smiled at him before she fell asleep her self.

Later at the Nara Uzumaki Residence

Naruto turned in the heat of his lover's arm. He got a little more comfortable. Then his eyes shot straight open. He ran to the bathroom and threw up his guts. He heaved a few more times before he flushed the toilet. By this Shikamaru had come with a worried face turned to Naruto.

"Naru-chan you ok?" he asked.

"Uh yeah but….." and he heaved again. Shikamaru held back his hair as he continued to barf up his guts. When Naruto was finally done he got up and gargled with Listerine because he hated the taste of vomit.

"Naruto do you have a stomach virus or something?" Shikamaru asked his smaller husband.

"Um. No I don't think so. I dunno why that happened I just woke up and well you know what happened." Naruto replied.

"Hhmm." Shikamaru was still worried but he decided not to read too much into it.

"Hey Shika let's go get something to eat! Well after we get dressed first." Naruto suggested.

"Yeah ok sure." Shika replied.

"Oh and we should go clothes shopping for the twins while we're out!" Naruto added in.

"Yes dear." Shikamaru mocked Naruto.

"Ugh I hate when you say that it makes me feel like a girl and am NOT a girl!" Naruto retorted.

"I know better than anyone that you're not a girl." Shikamaru said smirking and wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. He pulled him close and kissed him.

"I hate it when you do that too you think I'm gonna forget just you aah!" Naruto was cut off by Shikamaru lips on the sensitive spot on his neck.

"See I know you better than anyone." Shikamaru smirked again.

"Oh shut up!" Naruto retorted as he walked over to the shower and turned it on he stepped in without even waiting for the water to get warm.

"Guess there's no room for me in there." Shikamaru called from the other side of the door.

"Nope. Not this time." Naruto replied anger still evident in his voice. (He's a moody little thing isn't he ) Even though Naruto said this Shikamaru was heading the shower anyway. He stepped in despite Naruto protest. 'Dammit, why can't I ever stay mad at him?' he asked himself. He sighed and let Shikamaru shower with him.

After they were done showering they got dressed. Naruto wore an orange and black t-shirt and black shorts that went to his mid-knees. They weren't tight but not really loose either, they were, snug, and comfortable. Shikamaru put on a blue short sleeve button up shirt and loose fitting black pants.

After dressing they headed for a restaurant that they sometimes took the kids to when they were good, out of groceries, or just didn't feel like cooking. Which was a lot considering that Naruto was a very good cook and that Shikamaru was just lazy.

They would have gone to Ichiraku's but they went there last time they went out to eat it was Shikamaru's turn to pick. And since he wasn't too fond of ramen he chose to go to this restaurant. They entered the restaurant known "Chubie's" (1)

They sat at their usual tables. A booth close to the window. The waitress they usually had serving them wasn't there maybe she was out sick Naruto thought. Instead they had some ditzy blond with a big bosom. She was wasn't too bright she kept breaking things and tripping everywhere. Shikamaru sighed unpleasantly 'this is gonna be a long breakfast.' He said in his mind.

"Can I get you anything cutie?" she asked Naruto. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. He considered using the Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu (2) on her but he knew Naruto wouldn't want him to. Naruto blushed and ordered the breakfast special which consisted of sausage, egg, pancakes, bacon, French toast and orange juice.

Shikamaru didn't order much because suddenly he didn't have much of an appetite. He got a cup of coffee, toast, and bacon. She winked at Naruto before going off to get their orders filled. "Hhmm…." Shikamaru hummed.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing really." Shikamaru replied. He decided unless the blond did something to really upset him he wouldn't do anything.

"You sure you've got that 'I'm gonna kill someone' look on your face." Naruto asked starting to get worry that Shikamaru was about to do something bad to someone.

"Trust me it's nothing. At least it better be nothing." He said with a reassuring smile. Naruto raised an eyebrow but nodded and decided not to ask anymore about it.

The waitress came back a minute later. With their drinks. She looked Naruto right his face and asked "Is there anything else I can get you?" Shikamaru noticed then that she had her hand on Naruto's thigh and it was ascending.

'Ok that's it this broad's going down!' Shikamaru thought. "Uh miss I want something." Shikamaru called to her.

"Yes what is it?" she asked beaming at him.

"Yeah I would like you to DIE! Either that or you can take your damn hands off MY husband!" Shikamaru said raising his voice and drawing the attention of many other customers.

"Oh I'm really sorry I didn't realize…I uh…I'm really sorry." She stuttered and ran off to the kitchen.

"Shika!" Naruto said raising his voice.

"What?" Shikamaru replied.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh maybe because she was all over you like flies on shit!" Shikamaru (EW that was really gross  ) said sarcasm practically dripping from his lips.

"Yeah but…" Naruto trailed off looking toward the kitchen.

"Hmph don't tell me you like having her all over you." Shikamaru said.

Naruto turned back to him and laughed. "Why not? You do it all the time." He replied.

"Yeah but I have the right to." Shikamaru smirked. Naruto just laughed again. When Shikamaru saw that the waitress was coming back and was carrying their food he got up and sat next to Naruto on his side of the booth. Naruto rolled his eyes but smiled because truthfully a part of Naruto really liked it when Shikamaru was all possessive of him.

"Here you two go. Enjoy!" the blond beamed. She was obviously trying not to seem as though she wasn't into Naruto. Even Shikamaru saw that she still looked at him with longing. (Is that good English? Nope…owell. Wait did that even make since? Owell)

Shikamaru gave her a glare that could rival an Uchiha's she saw this and quickly began to go and take another order from another table.

Naruto leaned in and kissed Shikamaru chastely on the cheek. He thought it would do to reassure Shika that he belonged to him. Shikamaru put an arm around Naruto's shoulders protectively before they began eating. When they were done they paid the bill and left.

"So Naruto you still wanna shop for the twins while we're out?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied, he seemed a little bit too happy. Shikamaru just smiled as they entered a shop that was usual good for little kid clothes.

with the twins at their grandparent's house

"C'mon grandpa you're way too slow!" Tsuke taunted her grandfather because he had yet to catch her or her brother.

"I'll get you kids yet!" he yelled in reply.

As he came past the tree she had jumped into she yelled out "Now Shikaru!"

"Right!" Shikaru relied as he pulled a cord and their grandfather found himself hanging upside by his legs from a tree.

"How do you kids always manage to do that!" he asked he laughed and cut the rope with a kunai. He landed on is feet in a very graceful manner.

"And do you always manage to land so gracefully?" Tsuke asked evenly though she had a hard time saying gracefully the proper ways. (She's so cute )

"Heh practice I guess." He answered even though he was blushing a little. (Isn't he a little old to be blushing lol jk)

"Grandpa you're so silly why are blushing?" Tsuke laughed. Shikaru just smiled.

Out of nowhere a kunai came rushing through the air at Shikaku, but luckily he dodged in time. His eyes narrowed in the direction that the weapon had come from. He didn't have long to stare before a giant snake came tried to swallow him whole. Again he dodged.

The snake charged again but this time at the twins who were standing there shocked and scared to say the least. But the suddenly snake stopped dead in its tracks. The twins looked over to see that their grandfather was performing the Kage Mane no Jutsu.

"Yeah go grandpa now finish it off with your Burst Bomber!" (3) Tsuke called.

Shikaru sweatdropped and asked "What the hell talking about!"

"Shikaru watch your mouth!" replied Shikaku. "Hey wait what are you two still doing here? Go and get help! Hurry!" he yelled.

"But grandpa we can't leave you here by yourself!" Tsuke replied.

"Just go before the jutsu wears off!" Shikaku replied. "NOW!"

With that said the two five year olds rushed off to research center that wasn't too far from there. He knew there would be someone there who could help. They got only to find that everyone there was already dead! Tsuke screamed while Shikaru stood wide eyed.

Then Shikaru saw a flicker off golden snake eyes. The same one that were in his dreams. "No, no, NOOOOOOOO!" He yelled. Tsuke by this time had stopped screaming and was now breathing deeply she could feel her brother's anguish as if it were her own. She grabbed him and rushed off. Behind them they heard evil cackling. Footsteps coming closer and closer until they were face to face with Orochimaru. (Dun dun dun lol)

"Leave us alone you bastard!" Tsuke yelled in his face.

"Now, now children I didn't come here to hurt you. I came here to give you something." Orochimaru said in a very perverted way. Tsuke listened to him disgust clearly playing on her face. Shikaru stared still wide eyed almost emotionless he looked as if were a doll.

"And just who the hell are you? We don't anything from you killer! And plus my Daddy told never to accept anything from stranger especially snake eyed weirdos!" Tsuke replied yelling even louder.

"Hmph your quite flippant aren't you little girl?" he asked.

"Go to hell!" Tsuke retorted.

"Come with me and I'll give the one thing that matters in this world. POWER!" He said in a very evil.

"Power, power I'm five what the hell do I need with power?" she replied.

"Fine if you won't come with me willingly I'll have to take you by force." He said.

"Oh yeah let's see you try it!" she said.

"Tsuke no he'll hurt Daddy and Poppa!" Shikaru finally spoke up.

"See your brother has since listen to him." Orochimaru said.

"No we can fight this weirdo. And do you really think he'll be able to Daddy or Poppa they're too strong to lose to an asshole like him!" Tsuke replied.

"But…." Shikaru didn't even finish his sentence before he noticed a kunai coming toward him. He dodged of course. "I guess we have no choice." He called to his sister.

/Listen we shouldn't try to actually fight him we should just try to get Daddy and Poppa. We may be able to fend him off but I don't think we can beat him./ he said to her in some type of twin telepathy thing.

/Right/ she replied. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she called in a cute squeaky voice. Four more of her appeared.

"I see you've been trained by 'Daddy'." Orochimaru laughed.

"Laugh all you want." Tsuke replied. Her clone surrounded him. They all whispered "Kage Mane no Jutsu!" and all their shadows reached out for Orochimaru's. There were so many he couldn't dodge and he found himself immobile. "Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu" they all called again. And shadow hands reached for his neck.

"Now Shikaru!" she yelled.

"Right" he did a few hands signs "Summoning Jutsu!" he called and a giant deer appeared towering over the trees of the forest.(4) "Hey boss we need your help!" he said to it.

"I can see that." It replied in a deep voice.

"Get that jerk!" Shikaru replied. "Let's get out of here Tsuke!" he said before he and his sister took off.

Back with Naruto and Shikamaru

"Shikamaru what's wrong with you lately? Your jealousy is starting to get out of control!" Naruto asked.

"Tch troublesome." He replied. They were walking toward their house with shopping bags in their hands. Then suddenly Shikaru and Tsuke jumped out at them. Tsuke ran into Shikamaru arms while Shikaru ran into Naruto arms causing them both to drop the bags they had been carrying.

"What are you two doing here you were supposed to be with your grandparents' house?" Naruto asked looking worried. He got even more worried when the two started crying.

"Grandpa….and a giant snake." Tsuke barely said.

"And the scary snake man" Shikaru said through sobs. Naruto and Shikamaru didn't say anything they would wait until their children calmed down and ask again. They traded similar glances of confusion and worry…..

End of Chapter 7

Well here's chapter 7 I hope you guys didn't totally hate it. Next chapter will way better.

1 I made that up don't know if it's a real restaurant or not :p

2 Shadow strangle jutsu or in the English version true shadow binding jutsu

3 That burst bomber thing I got from Ikki Tousen another anime not mine duh lol

4 I don't know if you really summon a dear in the series but they can in my fic 

Well ja ne -


	8. ANOTHER WHAT?

Pairings: See previous chapters

Warning: See first chapter

Disclaimer: See first chapter

(A/N) Ok this chapter gets a little complicated but if you pay attention then you'll understand lol :)…I think

Chapter8: Another WHAT?!

Naruto in Shikamaru's lap as carriage sped down the dirt road, their kids sitting on opposite sides of them. They were on their way to the sand hoping that they would be safe there, at least for anyway.

_Flashback_

"_I'm sending you and your family away to the Sand." Tsunade said simply._

"_WHAT why?" Naruto said very loudly._

"_Because the attacks from Orochimaru keep happening, endangering not only your family but the whole village of Konoha!" she said quite seriously._

_True to what she said the attacks from Orochimaru hadn't stopped since the day the twins escaped his grasp. That had been nearly two weeks ago. Not to mention they still hadn't found Shikaku. Yoshino of course had pretty gone crazy looking for him._

"_Well how long do you think we'll have to stay there?" Shikamaru asked._

"_Until the attack end obviously. It's apparent who his targets are and maybe if we relocate them the attacks will end. I know it's not the best solution but it all we have planned for now." She explained in response Shikamaru's question. "Prepare for departure in two days."_

_End Flashlight_

"Hey who wants to play a game to pass the time?" Tsuke asked suddenly.

"I guess I'll play." Shikaru responded lazy to his sister's question.

"Daddy, Poppa do you wanna play?" Tsuke asked.

"No I'll pass sweetie." Naruto beamed at her even though it was obviously a front.

"I'll play later…" their Poppa responded unenthusiastically.

"Ok then! Ok Shikaru let's play….eye spy!" she said bouncing.

"Ugh you know I hate that game!" he replied. Truthfully Shikaru didn't want to play the any game at all right now. He wanted to sleep. He hadn't been getting too much sleep the past few days. He slept in a restless sleep most of time because of the reoccurring dream about the snake guy, Orochimaru. Needless to say he's been really tired and when he's tired he's usually moody and doesn't want to socialize much. Tsuke knows this so she's currently trying to cheer him and get him out of his grumpy mood.

"Too late you already said you'd play." Tsuke said bluntly.

"Fine." He replied. While the kids played Naruto thought about all the recent events that had happened and why they were happening. None of them made sense.

"Thinking?" Shikamaru whispered into his ear.

"Yeah." Naruto replied leaning back against Shikamaru's chest. "Why is all of this happening?" Naruto asked more to himself than Shikamaru.

"I don't know. But I do know that I won't let anyone hurt you or our kids that's a promise." Shikamaru said as he started to nibble on Naruto earlobe.

"Shika…." Was all that Naruto said. Shikamaru slipped a hand under Naruto's shirt. Forgetting about the kids who were currently in the middle of their game. When Shikamaru bit down his favorite spot on Naruto's neck Naruto unconsciously let out a moan.

The kids who were stopped mid-game by the moan chorused "Eeewwww!" Instantly ending any hope of action for both Naruto and Shikamaru. They both sighed as they resumed former activities of thinking.

The carriage road all day until it was nightfall and time to set up camp. The driver had said that the horses needed a rest. Around the camp fire Naruto told Tsuke scary stories as Shikamaru & Shikaru opted to head to bed early. After a few more scary stories it was time for Tsuke to head to bed also. Naruto having nothing else better to do decided to head into the tent he shared with Shikamaru.

"Shika-chan you awake?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru replied.

"Good because I'm not sleepy…." Naruto said leaving much to imagination. He lay down on top of Shikamaru. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Neither am I." Shikamaru replied as he pulled at Naruto's shirt. As their clothes were quickly removed they were growing even harder. They had switched positions so now Shikamaru was on top. He gazed down at his blond. He gaze causing said blond top blush slightly. God he loved when Naruto blushed. He nipped, sucked, and licked at Naruto's neck while he tweaked and played with Naruto's nipples.

"Shika…" Naruto moaned as his member was now throbbing almost painfully. In no time Shikamaru had moved from Naruto's nipples down to his length. Slowly stroking him. As he did this he trailed kisses down Naruto's body until he reached his lower regions. He let go of Naruto's member as he gripped Naruto's ankles and lifted them so that he could get a better view of Naruto's entrance.

"Shika are you going to-" but Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as Shikamaru entered him using his hot wet tongue. The sensation was so incredible that he Naruto couldn't help when he let out a guttural moan.

While he slowly probed Naruto's entrance, tasting him, he could he feel himself growing if possible, even harder. Naruto whispered breathlessly "Shika if you keep that up I won't last…."

"Hn." Shikamaru replied as he withdrew his tongue. Wasting no time he quickly replaced it with his hard cock. He cursed himself for not bringing any lube. But all coherent thoughts were lost as he buried himself deep within Naruto.

"Ahh" Naruto moaned. Shikamaru began thrusting at the sound of the moan, almost losing sanity because how tight Naruto was around him.

"God..." he groaned picking up the pace and Naruto's moans became more frequent. It wasn't long before Naruto came to his release leaving his seed splattered on both his and Shikamaru's stomachs. His husband soon followed suit and came deep within Naruto. He collapsed on Naruto no longer trying to support his wait.

"Shika-chan…."

"Naru-chan….."

"Hey calm it down in there!" one of the ninja helping to escort them scolded.

"Get bent!" Naruto called back even though his eyes were starting to droops.

"Sounds like you just did." He replied.

"Fuck you!"

"That Nara's job not mine." He called as he walked away from the tent.

"Remind me to kick his ass in the morning Shika-chan." Naruto said as Shikamaru pulled out of him and to lie beside him. Naruto instantly fell asleep as he snuggled up to Shikamaru.

"Will do" Shikamaru said as he drifted off to sleep as well.

_The Next Morning_

Naruto awoke with felt nauseous he rushed out of the tent forgetting that he was stark naked and covered in….well you know. The loud sound of him vomiting rang through the forest and woke up everyone in their little camp. Shikamaru found him behind a tree barfing up his guts. Naruto sat kneeling in front of the tree as another wave of nausea came over him. Shikamaru stood behind him, holding back his hair and rubbing his back for comfort.

"Poppa will Daddy be ok?" Tsuke asked.

"Uh, yeah he's gonna be just fine." Shikamaru said trying to reassure his daughter or was he trying to reassure himself?

Naruto got up finally feeling better, well a little anyway. "God what's wrong with me?" he asked.

**I believe I can answer that**

"Kyuubi what's going on here why have I been barfing every morning these past few days?" Naruto asked.

**Isn't it obvious?**

"Apparently not!" Naruto replied. Everyone just stood watching the demon and its container converse not even caring that Naruto was in his birthday suit.

**You're gonna have another baby!**

"ANOTHER WHAT?" Everyone chorused.

**Yes, again no thanks are need**

"But how I thought I couldn't have anymore?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, at least that's what Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru added in.

**Yeah, well she may be genius medic and all but she over looked one small detail…I'm The All Powerful Kyuubi!**

"Gee aren't we modest?" Shikaru said. He and hi sister weren't surprised to the fox demon at all. In fact they often talked to Kyuubi more than Naruto himself. She also taught them a few things on her free time. (Free time she's trapped in a human what else could she possibly be busy doing lol)

"Shikaru quiet…" Naruto said "Explain why I'm pregnant again!" he said turning his attention back to the fox demon.

**Well you see I kinda foresaw the coming of Orochimaru and decided that I needed to do something about. Orochimaru wants to extract my soul for his own purposes. So I spit my chakra evenly between Shikaru and Tsuke. Because without my chakra being attached to my soul he can't extract me. But in doing so I weakened the seal that binds me to you. **

"So pretty soon you wont be trapped anymore!? That's great I finally get rid of you and you can be free!" Naruto exclaimed.

**Unfortunately no, it doesn't work like that. After being confined for so long my soul can no longer sustain a physical form of its own. Meaning now I am dependant upon a vessel or my soul will fade.**

"So you're planning on making our new born child you new vessel" Shikamaru finished for her. She nodded.

"So now one of our kids will have you sealed inside of them…I don't know if I can out my child through the same pain I had to endure." Naruto said.

**But it won't be the same as you. This baby has two loving parents and will also have two siblings to care for it. As opposed to you who had only Iruka to care for from an early age. So you see it will be much different from you.**

"I guess you're right…" Naruto said though he was a little apprehensive. With that as the end of the conversation. Everyone got dressed and ate breakfast before setting back on voyage to Sunagakure.

"So the demon is trying to stop me herself is she?" Orochimaru asked Kabuto as he reported the news.

"Yes sir." Kabuto said.

"Hm it matters not I shall have her power. Now Kabuto entertain for I am getting bored…." He replied. (Why is he talking like that? Lol)

End of Chapter 8

It was short but I hope you liked it. This chapter was mainly meant to explain a few things. Oh and that chakra has to be connected to the soul to be extracted thing I made that up at least I think I did. Again we're gonna vote for a name. So review and send in names that you all like I'll pick a few and we'll have a final voting poll. I think that's it for now Oh any question, comment and yatta yatta review me. Grammar mistake will be fixed later unless there's something completely incomprehensible then review me.


	9. Taking the Vessels

Pairings: See previous chapters

Warning: See first chapter

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: In this chapter things will get a little serious. Btw sorry I haven't updated for like months I just got caught up in other stuff. Sorry please forgive me T.T Also to the person who wanted to know the last line in the last chapter was supposed to make you think _those_ thoughts.

Chapter 9: Taking the Vessel

"Ugh what the hell is going on here?!" Naruto yelled, looking down at his now protruding belly.

"Naruto, do you have to be so loud this early in the morning?" Shikamaru asked not opening his eyes yet. He had been sleeping soundly as they had been sleeping on a comfortable prepared for them by Gaara the kazekage himself. He had told them last night when they had arrived.

"Look at me Shika!" Naruto replied really loudly.

"Argh." Shikamaru groaned as he opened one eye to look at his husband. He blinked once, twice, and then he closed them again, and shrugged as if he didn't care.

"Why are you just shrugging?! I'm as big as a house." Naruto said.

"You're pregnant Naruto." He said simply.

"But I haven't been pregnant that long." He replied hysterically.

"So ask Kyuubi about she will most likely know what's going on. Now stop bugging me so I can go back to sleep." He suggested as he turned over and tried to fall back asleep.

Naruto sighed as he realized that Shikamaru was right he should ask Kyuubi, beside she was the cause of all this. He took a deep breath and formed a hand sign concentrating on finding the demon fox somewhere in his mind.

'Kyuubi where are you?' asked in the recesses of his mind.

**I'm here, brat what do you want?**

'I wanna know why I'm that big when I haven't been pregnant that long' he replied almost fuming.

**Man you are such an idiot. Ok try to follow me; it's a demonic pregnancy it's moves along faster than a normal one.**

'But when I was pregnant with the twins it didn't go by this fast.' Naruto said looking confused.

**Well the twins aren't gonna be carrying a demon's soul now are they?**

'No, I guess not.' Naruto replied looking solemn for a moment or two.

**Look don't worry it wont be long until you deliver.**

'Really, how long will it be?' Naruto asked.

**Oh I think about a day two days tops. **She smirked when she said this knowing full well that Naruto would totally freak at the news.

'One fucking day are you serious? What the hell why didn't you tell me this shit before? We haven't started preparing for the baby and now you're telling me its coming only a day two tops!' Naruto screamed at the demon fox.

**I thought it would be funny to see you panic and scramble all over the place. **Her laugher rang through the empty halls of Naruto's mind.

'You have a really sick sense of humor….' He deadpanned as ended the mental conversation with his occupant.

He sighed as he looked over to Shikamaru and lay down on his chest. Shikamaru opened one eye before asking "So what did she say?"

"She said since it's a demon pregnancy that the process is sped up." Naruto grimaced.

"Sped up by how much?"

"Sped to the point where I'm gonna give birth somewhere in the next couple of days…." He sighed, again.

"Hm interesting…meaning later we're gonna have to go scrambling around for baby supplies….great." Shikamaru said finishing with a sigh.

"Yeah she said she didn't tell us because she thought it would be funny." Naruto replied.

"That sound just like her." Shikamaru said with a bitter laugh.

"Well for now let's get some sleep." Naruto yawned.

Later on that day

Naruto is now sitting in the doctor's office waiting for certain test results. Shikamaru was sitting beside him. They had been sitting there for a while and Shikamaru was starting to get sleepy, so sleepy in fact that he now was leaning his head on Naruto's shoulder and beginning to dose off.

As the doctor came back into the office, Naruto silently nudged Shikamaru in the arm. "Well doctor…?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"Your child is healthy. But it is a bit unusual…" the doctor looked as if he were at a loss for words. Apparently this situation was a lot more awkward than he had first led on.

"Unusual how so?" Naruto asked.

"Well it seems that your child is baring two chakra signatures." He explained, waiting for a totally different reaction than he had gotten. In reply he got a simple shrug from Shikamaru and an annoyed look from Naruto.

"I thought he was going to tell us something we didn't already." Shikamaru said flatly.

"Shikamaru don't be rude." His husband chided.

"Well he basically just wasted about 3 hours of our time on this, and we still have a lot of preparation to do today." Shikamaru replied starting to get annoyed with this situation.

Naruto sighed and asked "Uh doctor is there anything else you want to tell us before my husband goes off the deep end?"

"Well I can tell the sex of the baby." He said in response, beaming that he could have some useful information.

"And?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's a boy." The physician said.

"Yay did ya hear Shika, we're having a boy!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you're acting like we don't already have a boy." Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"Yeah but now we'll have two." He said beaming in glee. Shikamaru just shook his head and smiled back. "Well see ya doctor!"

"Bye Nara-san and….Nara-san" he said unsure.

As they exited the office they immediately started for the nearest clothing store. They had agreed earlier to go shopping for the baby but the doctor visit set them back a lot so now they have even less time to get provisions.

And that's basically how they spent the entire evening, shopping. Occasionally they'd have an argument about what they should and shouldn't buy but then Naruto would use his awesome powers as an uke to get Shikamaru to see it his way. (lmao)

In the end they had ended up with all the baby basics, crib, clothes, bottles, pampers, etc. How were they paying for this you might ask well they were getting funding from the Kazekage and Hokage! Shikamaru had wanted to be modest in their purchases but Naruto's attitude was 'if you got it flaunt it' or in this case spend it. Besides as soon as they could go on missions again they going to lose their funding so why not engorge a little.

Naruto sighed and flopped down on the bed as he was tired beyond belief as if the shopping hadn't been tiring enough the twins, after spending the day with Gaara and company, had missed their parents and demanded to be played with. "God we need to get a leash for those two!" he breathed out.

Shikamaru laughed and sat down next to him "Yeah well remind me to get one of those next time we hit the store." He said sarcastically.

Naruto leaned against Shika's chest and mumbled "Shika do you really think we'll be able to handle another one?"

"I think we'll do fine, Naruto." He replied kissing his forehead.

"And what about the Orochimaru attacks what if he tries something here in the Sand?" Naruto asked fear and apprehension lacing his words.

"Don't worry Naruto no matter what happens; in the end we will be ok. I promise not to let anything happen to you or our children…" he said while pulling Naruto closer. With that said the two fell asleep in each others arms.

Next Day

The whole Nara family had been at the hospital. Since Naruto was due anytime now he was asked to come to the hospital to prepare. Now they sat around Naruto on his hospital bed doing normal family things, Tsuke aspiring to annoy her brother while Naruto and Shikamaru tried their best to not lose patience with them.

Everything was fine until, Naruto suddenly felt a sharp pain. Seeing his face contorted in pain Shikamaru asked "Naruto?"

"Get the doctor! I think it's time!" he said face stilled twisted with pain.

The twins ran out with their Poppa not quite sure what else to do. "Doctor my husband he's going into labor!" he said to the person he recognized as Naruto's doctor.

"Ok I'll be right there." The physician replied yelling to a random nurse while walking to Naruto's hospital room.

"Shikaru, Tsuke you go with Uncle Gaara alright, wait in the waiting room, k?" Shikamaru smiled down at his children as he saw Gaara coming toward them conveniently.

"OK Poppa!" they both replied at the same time.

Turning to go back to his husband's side he was stopped when he suddenly heard explosions and screams coming from where he had just sent his children. Turning around he ran toward the waiting room where he could clearly see the head of a giant snake piercing the wall as it tried to attack Gaara and his twins.

"Shikamaru!" Gaara screamed "Go check on Naruto! This whole thing was a fucking set up!"

"But what about you and the twins, Gaara!?" Shikamaru asked. He couldn't think under such harsh conditions.

"We'll be fine! I can handle this thing." Gaara said sand emerging from his gourd.

With one last unsure look crossing his face he ran as quickly as he could to his lover's room. From the other side of the door he heard the crying of a baby.

Bursting through, he yelled "NARUTO!" For one second he stood completely shocked as he saw the form of Kabuto holding his new born baby along with Naruto's neck.

"Shika….maru…" Naruto managed before his consciousness slipped away and darkness flooded his vision.

"You bastard! Let them go!" Shikamaru yelled and charged for the man but it was too late, they vanished into a puff of smoke…..

End of Chapter

Man what is wrong with me first I don't update for like ever then the chapter I submit sucks ass god! I give you all permission to stone me to death lol. I'm not serious put those stone down dammit. But seriously in case you can't tell I'm getting ready to end this fic and I would like to thank all those who review and kept me going with this I LOVE YOU ALL! - I think that's all for now. Ja Ne

p.s. grammatical errors and such will be fixed later but again if there's anything totally incomprehensible plz tell me so they can be fixed immediately


	10. Happily Ever After? Maybe

Pairings: See previous chapters

Warning: See first chapter

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N Hi guys I hope you like this chapter as it will be the last installment of this fic. T.T I know I'm going to miss the twins too along with Naru and Shika chan. Anyway I think that's it for now. See ya at the end of the chapter. - BTW this chapter jumps scenes so pay attention or you might get lost cuz I know I did lol jk…..or am I Oo

Epilogue: Happily Ever After? Maybe

Three words that's all that was running through Shikamaru's head at the moment. 'Where is he?' he thought. That's all he could think ever since he had started looking for his blond lover. He couldn't think of how his kids continued to cry over their missing father. He couldn't think of all the people telling him that everything would be alright. None of it, because the truth of the matter is that nothing would be alright anymore, not without his Naruto.

"Dammit where is he….?" He breathed aloud as he was currently searching the woods where various ninja had said they'd last seen Orochimaru's men.

"We'll find him." He heard Iruka say from behind him. When news spread that Naruto had been missing Iruka and Kakashi and anyone else who really cared about Naruto had immediately put together a search party. They search for any sign or clue that would lead them to Naruto and the new born. He had been missing almost two days. That may not seem long, but with Orochimaru it might as well be an eternity.

"Yeah I know we will even if it kills me I'll find Naruto and my child at any cost." Shikamaru said more to himself than anyone else

"Hey Shikamaru, Kakashi and I are going to try a different direction!" Iruka called as he and Kakashi of in the opposite direction, in minutes they were far away from Shikamaru and the rest of his team.

* * *

Naruto, the most energetic ninja in all of Konoha was all but energetic at the moment. He shivered as a breezed wafted in through the window of his dirty, cold, and all around horrible prison. It was room with one bed a mirror and toilet that he wouldn't even let a dog use. Naruto cradled his child closer to him.

He'd be damned if he let Kabuto ever touch him again. Shortly after he had awaken in the lair of Orochimaru. He opened his eyes to see that Kabuto was holding his new born son. To put it shortly he snapped. He had charge at the silver haired man even without the power of the Kyuubi at his side he was formidable when riled up by anger. It had taken more than Kabuto to sedate Naruto and lock him in the cell with the baby.

Now he stared at the mirror in front of him studying his face which no longer sported the whisker marks that Shikamaru thought so cute. Instead they had been transferred to his son who even though was a new born hardly ever cried, he always just watched his father with big blue eyes he'd inherited from Naruto. Naruto looked down at him and ran a hand over the blond streaked brunette locks. He let a small smile cross his features as the hair reminded him of Shikamaru who he was sure was looking for him even now. 'I know he'll come. I won't die here, neither will you….Kei.' he said as he had just thought up a name for his son. Being too distracted to do so before.

He brought the still quiet baby closer to him and kissed his forehead. He sighed before he said "I love you little one remember that….I'm sure Shikamaru does too even though he hasn't met you yet….." Kei reached up and touched Naruto's face with a look as if asking who Shikamaru was. "That's your other father, and I wish he'd hurry up and find me I miss him and Tsuke and Shikaru I miss them all." Kei made a noise again asking for more information at least that's what it seemed like to Naruto so he said softly "They are you're brother and sister they're five years older than you…." He trailed off.

"Aw isn't that cute?" a voice he loathed with all his soul drawled out snidely.

"Get the fuck away from me….." Naruto said ducking his head to hide his eyes.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Kabuto questioned walking cautiously forward.

Naruto held up his hand gathering chakra in the appendage to form a Rasengan "You really don't want to find out…." He said in a diffused voice. Hatred laced each of his words perfectly, doing their job in warding off Kabuto or at least detour him.

"You know lord Orochimaru will have the power of the Kyuubi and soon" Kabuto said before he walked back out the door. Right before leaving he added "And there's not a damn thing _anyone _can do about it." And with that he slammed the door shut. Naruto shuddered as silently tears made their way down his cheeks to land on the soft blanket Kei was currently bundled up in.

"I hate this….why me….dammit." Naruto asked quietly as his hands clenched into tight fist, nails digging into the palm of him hand drawing blood. "Shika where are you?" and with his felt himself begin to drift into unconsciousness. Kei the ever silent baby slowly slid his eye lids shut.

Kabuto smirked through the window on the doors to Naruto's prison. He was pleased when his jutsu began to take effect. Orochimaru stood behind him waiting. "Hmph won't be long now Orochimaru-sama."

"Good work Kabuto…." He muttered with a sinister tone. He ran a pale hand under Kabuto's shirt to leave the young man a little more than aroused.

"Thank you, sir." Kabuto said as he ended his jutsu and went back into the room.

* * *

"SHIKAMARU!" Kiba called frantically. "Get over here!" he called again this time not as loud.

Shikamaru turned and headed in the direction Kiba was. When he found Kiba he was sniffing the air confidently. "Did you find something Kiba?" Shikamaru asked in a very hopeful tone.

"Yeah I can smell Naruto….that subtle mix of human and fox scents it's gotta be him…" Kiba said smiling over to his friend.

"Can you follow it to Naruto?" Shikamaru replied.

"That was a stupid question Shika." Kiba said as he took off and Shikamaru tailed him. Seeing the two the rest of their search party which was consisted of Neji, Chouji, Shino, and Lee soon followed suit.

They hopped from tree to tree, rapidly. Shikamaru could feel the tingle enthusiasm run up his spine as thought he might actually finally find Naruto. 'Hold on Naruto I'll be there soon….' They travel for about an hour more before Kiba suddenly stopped.

"He's here." Kiba said with a mirthful smile on his face.

"Uh…..Kiba how can he be here there's nothing here." Shikamaru sighed.

"Shikamaru are you the genius everyone says you are? You're a ninja right look with all your senses not just your eyes." Kiba said confident that his best friend was being held captive here.

"He's right Shikamaru. Naruto's here I can see it." Neji said his Byakugan blazing to life. He could a large building staring them right in the face. "Orochimaru's compound is right in front of us Shikamaru." Neji paused focusing his Byakugan even further. He could make many figures hidden in the compound but the ones he was most interested in were the ones he was sure to be Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Naruto along with the new baby.

"What do we do now, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked.

"I don't know we can't just rush in there we'll most likely be outnumbered…." He said before he crouched down into his thinking stance. The others sat back and watched as Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched thoughtfully.

"Shikamaru you have to make a decision quick Orochimaru and Kabuto are taking Naruto somewhere and I don't think he's conscious…." Neji trailed off seeing the dread on Shikamaru's face.

"Fine we go in and get Naruto at all cost and no matter what we stick together we have a better chance that way." Shikamaru sighed realizing that it wasn't the best plan he could have come up with but given the circumstances he had no choice. He made a couple of hand seals and two Shikamaru clones appeared. He quickly ordered them to report Tsunade and Gaara at once, and with that the two clones took off in opposite directions. "Neji do you see an entrance?" Shikamaru asked moments later.

"Yeah two, but I think we'll be better off going the south entrance since Orochimaru seem to be heading north we can sneak up on him that way." Neji said answering Shikamaru's question.

"Alright then Kiba, Neji lead the way." Shikamaru said right before the two said young men took off into the invisible fortress.

* * *

"Hakufu! (1)" Tsuke called loudly addressing Gaara.

"Yes mei (2)" Gaara replied calmly. Tsuke had been talking non stop since Shikamaru had left to search for Naruto. Now Gaara loved Tsuke but there's so much one person can take.

"Do you think Poppa will be able to find Daddy….?" Tsuke said a little sadness playing in her voice. Gaara was surprised the subtly mundane tone she had said that in. Tsuke was usually like Naruto when it came to her own sadness always hiding it away and putting up the front that she hardly knew what the emotion sadness was. Gaara had guess that was because she was usually the one trying to comfort Shikaru who had no problem letting someone know something upset him.

Gaara gently patted her head and said "Yeah I'm sure he will." Gaara took a moment to contemplate when he had gotten so far. But soon let that thought slip away as Tsuke gripped his leg sobbed heavily into his pant leg. He gingerly picked the young girl up and embraced her in a hug. Looking to his desk full of paper work he decided he could take a day off. He absently gazed over to a window that was open he narrowed his eyes noticing that there was something or someone coming straight toward the open window. He mentally put his game but quickly lowered it as he noticed who it was: Shikamaru.

'Shikamaru' landed right outside the window and climbed in. "Kazekage-sama I found Naruto in the Land of Earth. My team and I are heading into Orochimaru's hide out as we speak. You may need to send back up." Gaara sighed as the clone of Shikamaru, quickly disburse.

"Poppa found him hakufu!" Tsuke exclaimed tears just now starting to subside.

"Yeah…" Gaara replied smiling slightly. But on the inside he grimaced knowing that something bad was going happen. Even if Shikamaru and the others managed to infiltrate Orochimaru's compound he wasn't going to release Naruto and the new Kyuubi barer until he was buried. "Dammit…" he muttered softly.

"Hakufu don't swear!" Tsuke admonished.

"Sorry Mei, why don't you go tell, your brother the good news?" Gaara said hoping she would so he could some business done.

"Great idea hakufu!" she said as she jumped out of the Kazekage's arms and made a mad dash down the hall.

Gaara sighed and called to the ANBU he knew were guarding his office. (Though I'm not really sure why :p)

* * *

"Tsunade-sama you can't leave at a time like this!" Shizune reprimanded her mentor.

"Just why the hell not?!" Tsunade's face turned red in anger as she held back her true feeling of wanting to cry

"Because the village of Konoha has gone to hell in the last few weeks we can't afford to have Hokage up and leave the people will start to riot or worse!" Shizune raised her voice slightly to get her point across.

Tsunade sighed as she realized that her pupil was right. "Dammit…Naruto where the hell are you?" she muttered sadly. It was then that a clone of Shikamaru had appeared.

"Tsunade I found Naruto and my team and I are going into Orochimaru's hide out to retrieve him." the clone spoke and Tsunade visibly broke when she heard the words. She immediately let her relief show.

"Good, anything else?" she said trying to hold back the tears she knew were coming. Naruto had been found and she might get to see him again. 'I'm so happy. If I had lost him….'

"Yes I request backup a.s.a.p." the clone said before it burst into a puff of smoke.

"Shizune summon the ANBU." She said quietly thought loud enough where Shizune could hear it.

* * *

"He's kinda cute when he's asleep…." Orochimaru said as he leered at the young man strapped to the table. A pale hand reached up to stroke Naruto's tanned cheek but when he did he was surprised to see the boys eyes snap open to bite his clammy hand. "You little bastard, you're a feisty one aren't you?" Orochimaru said as he backhanded the boy.

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto said or at least tried to but when he attempted to utter the words nothing came out.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that I took away your for voice the moment." Orochimaru smirked. "See, I put it in that bottle over there. I can't have you screaming and yelling drawing attention to this room. Your little husband, the Nara has already entered the building and is making his way here as we speak."

Naruto's eyes widened at this. 'Shikamaru's here! I knew he would come. I'll be outta here soon thank god.' Naruto thought.

"But before he gets here there is something that I want you to do for me…." Orochimaru said as his seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. Naruto shuddered from the disgusting glint of lust in his eye.

"Where's my baby!" Naruto mouthed even though he knew the bastard wouldn't hear him.

Even though Orochimaru didn't hear him he knew what he had tried to say and at this he smirked "Your little brat is over there" he said as he nodded in a seemingly random direction. And from a corner Naruto saw Kabuto emerge with his son in his glove clad arms.

"You fuckin' asshole let him go before, I...…."

"Before you what Naruto-kun your chakra reserves have been sealed off for now and wont be much help to you anymore." Naruto gasped at this.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" he frantically asked since the two seemed to be good at reading lips.

"I don't really want anything from you…..except that little body of yours." Orochimaru muttered dangerously too close, as Naruto once again bit him but this time on the nose. This time Orochimaru said nothing as he flicked Naruto on the head rather hard much like when Naruto had first met Jiraiya. There was already a bruise forming on his forehead. Orochimaru proceeded to delivered a few good blows to Naruto's midsection. Naruto cried out in pain or at least he tried to.

* * *

"You know for this to be Orochimaru's hide out the security here kinda sucks." Kiba said aloud. They had all been thinking something similar but leave it to Kiba to blurt out whatever was on his mind.

"Yeah he has a point we have yet to come across one guard or sentry or anything. What the hell is going on?" Neji said.

"It's a trap obviously but since we know it's a trap we can't be surprised by the enemy stay alert and we should be fine." Shikamaru said to his team mates. "Neji, Kiba which way?" he asked as they came to a fork in the hallway.

"Left!" They said in unison.

'Naruto you better be alive when I get there….' Shikamaru thought solemnly. As they took the left Shikamaru caught a whiff of something he didn't like; Gun Powder.

Kiba was the first to say "Wait there's explosive hidden in this hallway."

Neji looked about agreeing with Kiba once he saw them. "I can see them. I think if we avoid them we'll be okay. You guys follow me and don't peer off the path or you might end up missing a limb." Neji smirked though it seemed uncalled for in the current situation but he was just happy his skills were actually being used. He took off at an ungodly speed that the rest of the team blinked at before following him swiftly. Jumps, turns, and leaps were made to avoid the impending explosion that would come to perdition if they made a mistake.

Being the meticulous person he was Shikamaru easily avoided making a mistake. "The explosives are coming to an end!" Neji called from ahead.

"Good! Neji is Naruto close?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes, Shikamaru he's really close. But promise me something before we get there." Neji said from ahead, voice taking on an even more serious tone than before.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked wondering what Neji could be thinking at a time like this.

Neji stopped obviously there were no more explosives up ahead. "When we find Naruto, promise you won't let your emotions take over." He said pale eyes holding a seriousness that put a lump in Shikamaru's throat.

"Ok." Shikamaru uttered softly.

"One more thing, promise me that you will get Naruto out of here no matter what." Neji said.

Again with a meek small voice Shikamaru replied "I promise."

"Ok then let's go guys." Kiba said.

* * *

Naruto's flushed face was getter redder by the minute but not because of the sexual ministrations that Orochimaru was inducing upon him. His face was turning red from anger at the young man with the silver hair as he put his baby on a table and had drawn blood on the baby's middle. He had drawn a reverse seal on the infant's stomach; opposite to the one the Yondaime had used to seal the demon fox within Naruto."The preparations have been made Orochimaru-sama you just need to invoke the jutsu to draw the Kyuubi out…." Kabuto whispered with a dark simper intended for Naruto. "The Nara shall be here soon shall we wait to make him watch the death of his son as well, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto suggested. 

"Excellent idea Kabuto." The snake sannin said as his long tongue made a wet, slimy trail up Naruto's neck to make him shiver from disgust.

* * *

"Kankurou I'm sending you as cavalry to Shikamaru's team take Temari as well." Gaara said eyes slightly unfocused while talking to his brother; he was hoping Shikamaru could make it in time. He quickly told him the coordinates of the secret compound.

"Yes Gaara." Kankurou said as he vanished from Gaara's sight off to find his sister. She was in her room staring off in the direction of The Land of Earth; she knew because she had had various missions there. "Temari they found Naruto and Gaara wants us to go back up Shikamaru's team."

Temari let a slight smile adorn her features as it had been a while she had gotten a mission worthy of her skills, but now she was going to get to kick Sound ass. She couldn't help it when she remembered saving Shikamaru from Tayuya this situation seemed familiar for some reason. "Ok let's go Kankurou…." She said her voice low to hide the slight excitement in it. With that the two sand siblings rushed out of Temari's window heading fast for the Land of Earth.

* * *

Kakashi and Iruka had joined up with Gai and Kurenai and all were heading straight for where they were told Orochimaru's hideout was. They raced there hoping to get there on time.

"Dammit we have to move faster!" Iruka yelled as he became frustrated.

"Wait lets try Sakura's technique focus chakra in your feet and run like hell!" Kakashi said as he took off at an immeasurable speed. Iruka and the others followed his example and blasted off after him.

* * *

Neji stopped at a dark almost impossible to see door. "There right through here I can see them."

Shikamaru nodded and said "Well it's now or never…." He eyes blazed to life with a hatred that he seldom felt for others. "Kiba if you would do the honors." Shikamaru stepped aside as he saw Kiba crouch in the dim light of the corridor they were standing.

"My pleasure!" he jumped spinning as he performed his Gatsuga. The wall easily crumbled before him. The first thing Shikamaru saw through the haze of dust and debris was the shockingly blond crown of Naruto's hair. It was dirty and had a few traces of blood in it.

"Naruto!" he yelled immediately. Naruto soundlessly mouthed his words of relief and happiness at seeing his husband standing at the cavernous hole, Kiba had left in the wall.

"What did you do to Naruto!" he yelled as he soon noticed the snake sannin was laughing at Naruto.

"Nothing I just shut him up for a little while." Orochimaru said snidely running a white finger tip down Naruto's chin. He grimaced when Naruto spit in his face. Orochimaru wiped it off with disinterest as he turned his attention back to the angry Nara "You're just in time to witness the death of your son and husband. How does that make you feel Nara, Shikamaru?" he whispered coldly.

"I'll tell you what it makes me feel; pissed the hell off!" Kiba replied before he lunged at the old snake man.

Orochimaru easily dodged his pathetic anger ridden move. "Damn you!" Kiba cursed. Orochimaru chuckled softly at this, causing chills to go down everyone's save for Kabuto's spine.

"Shikamaru I'm going to go after Kabuto. Shino's going to distract Orochimaru with his bugs you focus on getting Naruto free you got it?" Neji said.

"Gotcha, what about Kiba?" he replied.

"Let him do what he does best, be annoying." Neji smiled lightly though it was out of place at the moment.

"Chouji and I will bring up the rear!" Lee said also whispering but a little too excited.

"Ok then let's go!" Shikamaru took off. Heading toward where Kiba was throwing wild clawed punches at the yellow eyed man. Normally his opponent would have been down and out by now but this was no ordinary ninja this was one of the three Legendary Ninja.

"Hmph you're attacks mean nothing." He alleged but was caught off guard when he felt a something crawling up his skin. He turned to see the Aburame was sending his insects to swarm his body. "Dammit…" he muttered. As he said this he didn't notice when an all too hyper Lee appeared behind him and at lightning speed proceeded to kick him in the back of the head. He stuttered slightly phased by the surprise attack. He picked up his balance and wiped the blood from the back of his head. He formed a few hand signs and "Summoning Technique!" he said with an eerie excitement.

Out of nowhere appeared the five of giant snakes he was known for summoning. "Kuso!" Shikamaru swore, trying almost fruitlessly to untie his blond.

"Did you think it would be easy?" Kabuto asked rhetorically. Shikamaru glared at the silver haired youth before he finally managed to untie Naruto. As soon as Naruto was untied he clamped onto Shikamaru. "We will have the Kyuubi's power." He said alight with a dark knowledge of the future.

Naruto snapped then rushing forward with the intent to kill Kabuto! "Die you bastard!" he tried to yell as he reached Kabuto, but was suddenly knocked back when Neji got in his way and pushed him back to Shikamaru.

"Naruto don't be stupid." Neji said as he stalked toward Kabuto Byakugan a pale intensity in his eye. Chouji padded up beside him. He smirked toward Chouji, as he took up a fighting pose. They both charged the silver haired man at the blink of an eye.

"Naruto while c'mon!" Shikamaru said rushing to the table where their child laid still crying. Naruto picked him up and looked at the battle ensuing before him. Kabuto was barely holding his own against Neji and Chouji. Kiba, Shino and Lee continued deliver an onslaught of attack upon Orochimaru while dodging the fang of the giant snake over head.

"Kuso this is getting out of hand." Shikamaru swore. Naruto walked over to the wall that held the bottle with his trapped voice. He couldn't tell which was which since there were many bottles so he just broke them all.

"S-Shikamaru…." Naruto was able say. A wash of relief came over him. "What are we going to do?" he said as he rejoined the black haired ninja.

"Get you and the kid outta here." Shikamaru said grabbing the blonde's hand and started hauling ass.

"Shika….we can't leave our friends!" Naruto said right before they reached the big hole where a door once was.

"Naruto we have to get you two to safety, our friends will be fine." Shikamaru admonished.

"Will they?" a dark unfamiliar voice asked from nowhere.

"What the hell?" Naruto whispered looking about for another enemy. Out from the vague shadows of the dimly hallway came enemy ninja obviously Orochimaru's henchmen.

"Fuck why can't anything ever be easy?" Shikamaru asked to no one in particular. Sweat broke out on Shikamaru's forehead as he took guard over his family. The opponent surrounded them. 'Shit there's no way I hold them all off!' he thought grimly.

The one that had talked dashed toward them. 'Dammit he's fast!' Shikamaru thought. But as he made his way toward the family so did another ninja. He was upon them now gripping a kunai and ready to kill. He drew back he found he couldn't move.

Shikamaru and Naruto blinked. "Shika what's going on?" Naruto said.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu….but who's was it?" Shikamaru's eyes widened when he saw that the enemy's shadow was being bound by…."Dad?!"

"Yep!" Shikaku replied beaming at the family.

"What? How the hell did you get here?" Shikamaru asked clearly shocked.

"Well when they sent that snake after me and the kids I beat the snake. But then more ninja came to try and finish me off. I took care of them and decided to take the identity of one of them. I knew if I stayed under cover I would be able to help somehow." Shikaku explained.

Shikamaru nodded and took a swallow. "Thanks." He muttered to his father glad that he wasn't actually dead like most people had assumed. They looked behind them as they heard a guttural moan escape the lips of Kabuto. He fell to the ground, a pool of his blood leaking from stomach. They also noticed that the jounin had made and were fending off the serpents. Kiba and Shino were stilling attacking Orochimaru but Lee had been knocked out cold.

They felt cold wind and turning of gears as Kankurou and Temari arrived and initiated a battle with the henchmen that had surrounded them.

"Shikamaru get out of here!" Shikaku yelled dodging a stray while fighting the henchmen. Shikamaru solemnly nodded he didn't want to leave but, what choice he have. He scooped up Naruto and started down the hall.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easy!" (How cliché was that? Lol) Orochimaru muttered. He blocked Kiba's next attack and sped off after the family. Neji, Shino and Kiba following in close pursuit. He caught up with them in matter of moments. He swung violently at Naruto.

Naruto was barely able block. Stilling holding the crying child he blocked and dodged the barrage of attacks. Orochimaru found himself, immobile and cursed as he saw that he was being bound by a Kage Mane no Jutsu .Shikamaru smirked as he saw Kiba and company approach. He let go of the jutsu right before Neji started delivering chakra sealing blows to the seals the snake man's body. He couldn't move and with Kiba sent a clawed hand through his chest.

He collapsed to the ground. Everyone breathed a sigh relief and exhaustion. Down the hall the giant snake had poofed away and the henchmen's bodies littered the floor.

"It's over let's go." Shikamaru said.

As they began to walk away they heard Orochimaru mutter something under his breath. "DIE!" he yelled. Out of shear force of will he summoned enough chakra to bring forth that infamous serpent sword. It lunged out of his mouth and straight toward Naruto.

Ocean blue eyes widened as Naruto thought he was done he pinched his eyes closed as he waited for the impending pain. Instead he heard a ragged cry of pain from Neji. He opened his eyes to see that Neji had taken the blow for him. The sword pierced straight through him.

"No!" Kankurou rushed forward as Neji wobbled to the ground.

"Kankurou…"

"Fuck, no you can't die on me!" Kankurou yelled in reply. "Well rushed you to Tsunade-sama she'll be able to fix you no problem…." Kankurou tears flowing easily down his face.

Neji shook his head no. Tears welled and he said "Naruto take care of yourself and stop being stupid…." Naruto looked away from Neji and sobbed into Shikamaru's shirt. "Kankurou I love you but I'm not going to live through this…" Neji said. His blood was coursing out of him creating a crimson pool.

"No dammit, no!" Kankurou he yelled as Neji closed his eyes for ever. Everyone wept, sobbed, or muttered a silent prayer their fallen team mate, comrade, friend.

* * *

Ten Years Later

Shikamaru sighed softly and scratched his stubbly face. He could smell the aroma of food coming from the kitchen into the living room he was currently sitting in. He could hear Naruto silently humming as chopped up some vegetable. It was quiet in the house other than that. He closed his eyes and cherished moment of silence and peace.

At least he tried to when the door to his house was slammed open and he heard his fifteen year old daughter yell "I can't believe you Shikaru!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Shikaru retorted.

"What do you mean?! You kissed him!" she yelled back clearly angry and upset.

"He kissed me. I don't even like him all that much, and his kissing could a little work." Shikaru explained but then quickly regretted it when his twin gave him a nasty glare.

"You didn't exactly fight him off!" she replied.

"OK enough yelling sit down and tell me what happened." Naruto said coming into the living room from the kitchen. Tsuke sat down in the armchair far away from the couch Shikaru had chosen to sit in.

"Daddy you know Yamanaka Inochi?" Tsuke said to Naruto as he sat down on Shikamaru's lap.

"Ino and Chouji's boy, yeah so what about him?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. Ino had gotten pregnant by Chouji, who was now her husband, shortly after Naruto had gotten pregnant. They opted to keep it a secret for awhile, hiding her growing stomach with a simple transformation jutsu.

"Well I have this like huge crush on him cuz he so hot but today I came back from a simple and found him and Shikaru kissing." She rolled her eyes and glared at her brother.

"I told you I don't like him. I like Kino he's way hotter." Shikaru said. Aburame Inuzuka Kino is Shino and Kiba's son apparently Kiba had gotten jealous Shikamaru and Naruto, he researched a forbidden on how to get men pregnant and the result Kino.

"You like Kiba's son?" Shikamaru finally added to the conversation.

Shikaru blushed and nodded slightly. "So you don't like Inochi?" Tsuke asked. Shikaru shook his head negatively.

"Ok then…" she sighed sincerely happy.

"I'm home!" came the voice of Kei, Naruto and Shikamaru's youngest child, was now ten years old.

"How was your day?" Naruto asked smiling and ruffling the boy's blond streaked haired when he came to stand close to him.

"It was ok we learned a few jutsu but that was about it." He said straightening his headband. He sniffed the air "Hey who's cooking?" he asked

"I am!" Naruto said proudly.

Everyone's face turned sour as they rushed to their rooms and slammed the door faking to be sick……

"Does my cooking really suck that bad?" Naruto sighed leaning into Shikamaru.

"Yeah it does." He replied bluntly.

"Shika! You're so mean!" he pouted.

"But at least you're really good in the bed." Shikamaru quickly added.

"Oh really, well thanks." Naruto smiled before he kissed Shikamaru passionately. After they broke apart he uttered "I love you….Shikamaru."

"I love you too…Naruto." Shikamaru said getting lost in Naruto's eyes.

"I also love our weird excuse for teenage kids." Naruto laughed.

"Well of course they're gonna be weird they're the children of shadows and foxes." Shikamaru said wistfully.

Naruto punched him lightly in the arm before leaning back into him. Naruto smiled when he cozily fell asleep.

* * *

End of Story

Yep that's the end I didn't want to kill Neji but it had to be done. Um thanx to everyone who stuck by me through this fic. I love you all. Gonna redo the chapter like get the errors so if you wanna reread it will be a lot better k I think that's it.

BTW I think I might go into a little more detail about the other kids mentioned in this chapter like a spin off or sequel tell me what you guys think k bye for real now.

1) Hakufu means uncle or at least its supposed to

2) Mei mean niece


	11. A Little Idea

Uh hi guys small annoucment well its more like a question or something anyway!

I wanted to know what all my totally awesome reviewer think of me writing a spin off sort of thing for Children of Shadows and Foxes it would be about all the stuff that happened in the time gaps and about what happened after the Orochimaru thing tell me what you think gimme opinions, comments, suggestions etc. :) that is all! ja ne luv ya


End file.
